LOVE
by You Kurama SN
Summary: NIU entertainment, Cinta, Tawa, Tangis, Perselingkuhan, Kesetiaan, Harga Diri. this is fem Naru and fem Gaara, MPREG, hope you'll enjoy this story. satu review anda, sangat berarti bagi kami. :* rate naik M .. Oh My Gosh!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SASUfemNARU, ITAKYUU, KIBAHINA, NEJIfemGAARA**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING!**

**fic ini mengandung fem naru dan fem gaara, you've read this warning. so press back if you doesnt like this kind of stories. YAOI, STRAIGHT, TYPOS, author baru, dll ..**

**read and review pleaseeee**

**Love**

NIU Entertainment, sebuah agensi keartisan yang dengan sukses menelurkan artis-artis berbakat dan terkenal di dunia, salah satunya adalah Boyband yang bernama Share, Share terdiri dari lempat pemuda tampan, untuk leader, mereka dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda tampan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke merupakan putera bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik restoran dan pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Konoha, Sasuke mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut raven yang melawan gravitasi, tatapan matanya yang tajam, kulit putih, dan aura kewibawaan yang luar biasa, selain itu Sasuke memiliki kemampuan rap yang luar biasa. Anggota kedua merupakan Namikaze Kurama, pemuda tampan, berkulit putih, berambut orange, dan mempunyai wajah manis, suara Kurama yang cenderung cempreng ketika berbicara, akan terdengar sangat merdu ketika dia menyanyi. Kurama anak sulung dari Namikaze Minato yang merupakan seorang arkeolog terkenal dan sangat sering tinggal di benua lain daripada dengan kedua anaknya. Anggota ketiga dari Share merupakan putra dari perdana menteri kota Suna, yaitu Sabaku no Sasori, Sasori mendapatkan julukan sebagai "_Dance Machine", _karena kemampuan dancenya yang luar biasa, selain memiliki kemampuan dance yang luar biasa, suara Sasori tidak kalah merdu dari Kurama, selain itu wajahnya yang baby face, rambut merah, dan tubuh mungilnya membuat Sasori memiliki basic fans yang tak kalah banyak dari personil lainnya. Anggota terakhir dari Share adalah putra dari pembuat keramik terbaik di Konoha, yaitu Hyuuga Neji, Neji memiliki semua bakat dalam dirinya, rap, suara yang merdu, dan kemampuan dance yang tak kalah dari Sasori, tapi karena Neji terlalu malas dan tidak memiliki aura kepemimpinan (digeplak Neji), maka Orochimaru selaku CEO dari NIU ent memilih Sasuke sebagai pemimpin Share. Karena kepopuleran NIU dalam menelurkan artis-artis berbakat, maka tak heran ketika NIU membuka pendaftaran untuk mencari bibit baru, ratusan orang memadati Konoha Dome yang dipilih sebagai tempat audisi.

"Yak .. semuanya harap antri sesuai nomor urut ya! Jangan ada yang berebut, semuanya pasti akan dapat giliran" teriak seorang gadis berambut biru dari atas panggung, gadis berambut biru panjang itu bernama Konan, salah satu personil Girlband "Blue" yang bernaung dibawah NIU ent, Blue digawangi oleh empat gadis cantik nan menawan, tapi jangan salah, mereka bukan hanya menjual tampang saja, tapi kemampuan dance, maupun vokal mereka juga luar biasa. Para personil Blue adalah Uzumaki Deidara, Hyuuga Hinata, Senju Shizune, dan Ameyuri Konan. "Okee ... daripada kita berlama-lama, mari kita sambut kehadiran para juri !" seru konan penuh semangat. "Nah ... dari sebelah kanan, ada Orochimaru sama" terdengar tepuk tanga riuh dari arah penonton ketika pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang itu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kearah penonton, "Selamat pagi semua" sapa Orochimaru kalem. "Selanjutanya, adalah Dei-chan ~ " seru Konan lebih heboh saat menyebutkan nama sang leader, disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan yang lebih heboh "Ohayou~" sapa Deidara sambil tersenyum manis. "Dan yang terakhir adalah Sasori-chan" teriak Konan heboh sendiri, dan tentu saja teriakan Kyaa Kyaaa makin nyaring terdengar saat Sasori melambai dengan riang ke arah penonton. "Nah ... dan sekarang, mari kita mulai acara ini" kata Konan saat musik pertanda untuk memulai audisi NIU ent dimulai.

**Pusat Kota, NIU ent**

Uchiha Sasuke, sang leader dari Share tampak memantau jalannya audisi dari sebuah televisi yang ada di dalam ruangan khusus untuk personil Share, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat dia tidak menemukan bakat yang menurutnya luar biasa, Sasuke menghela nafas berat, hari ini Share sedang libur dari segala aktifitas keartisan mereka, Sasori sedang menghadiri audisi secara langsung, Neji sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah mode di Suna, sementara Kurama sedang tidur siang di ruang yang sama dengan Sasuke (-_-" (author: yang sabar ya Sas .. ). Sasuke menatap datar layar televisi yang menampilkan sebuah duet dari pemuda yang lumayan mirip dengannya yang bernama Sai, dan seorang gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat chemistry diantara keduannya, selain itu suara mereke berdua sangat pas dan indah ketika bernyanyi bersama. Sasuke segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Orochimaru.

From : Uchiha Sasuke

To: Orochimaru_san

Subject: Hn

24

Sasukepun segera mensend pesannya dan beranjak dari kursinya, yaahh ... Sasuke yakin Orochimaru pasti sudah mengerti maksud Sasuke.

**Konoha Dome**

Orochimaru tersenyum singkat saat membaca pesan Sasuke, yaaahh ... Orochimarupun memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Sasuke, dan akhirnya setelah seharian penuh, audisi NIU ent berakhir pukul 3 pagi dengan terpilihnya duet Sakura dan Sai, serta 10 pemuda, dan 8 gadis sebagai trainee di NIU ent.

"Yaaaaakkkk! Aku capek sekali ... " keluh Deidara sembari memukul-mukul pelan kakinya menggunakan tangan pelan, "Mau bagaimana lagi, ada ratusan yang tertarik untuk menjadi traine di NIU" sahut Sasori sambil merenggangkan badannya yang terasa sangat kaku. Orochimaru sendiri sudah pulang tepat dengan berakhirnya acara, sementara Konan tampak sedang melakukan gerakan-gerakan dasar senam, mau bagaimana lagi, tubuh Konan rasanya sangat remuk redam. "Oh ya, besok Sasuke kun dan Hina chan jadi pergi ke Paris?" tanya Konan yang sudah selesai dengan rutinitas ketika capeknya. "Tentu saja, mereka akan membuat MV dari lagu baru mereka, ingat?" sahut Deidara, "Heii ... banyak sekali lo penggemar yang memasangkan mereka berdua sebagai pasangan paling serasi di NIU ent" seru Konan semangat, yahh .. mau bagaimana lagi, Konan merupakan ratu gosip di NIU, "Yaaah ... Tapi kau tau sendiri, skinship diantara mereka hanya merupakan fan service semata" kata Sasori ringan. Pembicaraan ketiga artis papan atas itupun terhenti ketika Yamato, manajer dari Blue meminta merek untuk segera istirahat.

**Konoha Apartment, 6th Floor**

Sasuke menghela nafas berat ketika mengetahui foto pribadinya tersebar luas, "Hacker brengsek!" seru Sasuke dalam hati ketika melihat banyak komentar negatif di Instagramnya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan menunjukkan foto mesranya dengan model yang juga merupakan adik Kurama yaitu Namikaze Naruto, hanya saja Sasuke tidak suka ketika fansnya memberinya nasehat untuk menjauhi Naruto, ataupun ketika fansnya menulis komentar negatif di foto Naruto. sasuke menghel nafas, sebenarnya kedekatannya dengan Naruto sudah lama tercium media, sejak fotonya dengan Naruto yang berada di Taman bermain beredar luas, Sasuke tau dia akan menjadi incaran media, hanya saja selama ini Sasuke berhasil menghindar dengan mengatakan kalau mereka hanya sebatas teman. Bahkan Orochimaru turun secara langsung untuk meredam berita kedekatan mereka saat itu, sebenarnya alasan Sasuke menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Naruto adalah untuk menjaga gadis itu, Sasuke tau kalau Naruto pasti akan menjadi sasaran cemburu dari penggemarnya, walaupun Naruto sendiri memiliki fans yang tak kalah dari Sasuke. Tetap saja, perasaan sayang Sasuke tak ingin membuat Naruto dalam bahaya. Apalagi, banyak penggemarnya yang menginginkan Sasuke untuk berhubungan dengan Hinata, Rapper dari Blue yang juga merupakan rekan duetnya. Lamunan Sasuke terputus ketika hape dalam genggamannya bergetar, Sasuke tersenyum lembut ketika melihat nama sang kekasih tercantum diponsel pintar miliknya. "Moshi Moshi Dobe .." sapa Sasuke lembut, "Hehehehe ... iyaaa Teme, eh Teme besok jadi pergi ke Paris?" tanya Naruto dari sebrang telepon, Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar suara cempreng nan manja milik sang kekasih, "Tentu saja Dobe, tapi jangan takut, aku dan Hinata berangkat terpisah" sahut Sasuke kalem. "EHH ... aku tidak cemburu TEME! Kau jangan geer!" teriak Naruto lantang, "Aku hanya mau bertanya ... kau tau sendiri, sekarang aku ada di Paris. Aku ingin ketemu~"lanjut Naruto dengan suara yang lebih lirih. "Tentu saja Dobe, berikan alamat hotelmu, aku akan kesana" sahut Sasuke. "Okeeeee ... akan aku emailkan padamu! Jaaaa Sukeeeee, love youuu ~"kata Naruto cepat, dan tttuuuttt tuuuttt sambungan telepon terputus. Sasuke terkekeh kecil "Dasar, selalu saja bersemangat" batin Sasuke.

Sementara itu, di ruang tamu Kurama tampak frustasi, berkali-kali dia meremas rambut orangenya diiringi umpatan-umpatan kecil, hanya orang-orang NIU ent yang tau tabiat asli Kurama. Kurama yang menyenangkan dan lembut hanya ada dalam TV, yaaahhh ... itu hanya pencitraan dari Kurama. Kurama yang asli itu temprament, judes, dan rada kasar, walaupun dia baik hati. Sasori yang melihat Kurama stress pun hanya menghela nafas, hanya Neji yang bisa membuat mood Kurama membaik, tapi yaahh ... saat ini sang Hyuuga muda tampaknya masih dalam pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Memberanikan diri setelah memebersihkan tenggorokannya, Sasoripun menepuk pundak Kurama pelan "Ada apa Kuu?" tanya Sasori pelan, takut dapat omel dari rubah yang sedang PMS (digigit Kyuubi), "Tachi tidak membalas pesanku Sas ... "Keluh Kurama sambil menghela nafas berat, Sasori menghela nafas, "Mungkin Itachi sedang repot, Kuu ... kau tau sendiri kalau Itachi sedang repot membangun Uchiha corp" sahut Sasori pelan, Yaah ... inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kurama sedang menjalin hubungan dengan sang Uchiha sulung, aka Uchiha Itachi yang juga merupakan kakak kandung Sasuke. Walaupun hubungan sesama jenis sudah biasa terjadi di Konoha, tapi Kurama dan Itachi harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, selain karena terikat kontrak, Kurama sendiri tidak mau jika nanti hubungan mereka akan membuat kesulitan bagi Itachi yang sedang membangun bisnis. "Yaah ... mungkin kau benar, muka bayi .. "kata Kurama yang sudah kembali menjadi Kurama yang sebenarnya. Sebuah sudut siku-siku tercetak jelas di kening Sasori yang mendapat julukan muka bayi dari Kurama. "Bukan mauku memiliki tampang awet muda, dasar rubah buluk!"umpat Sasori pelan.

**NIU Ent**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang tampak sedang asik berlatih dance, gadis itu bernama Sabaku no Gaara, seorang penyanyi wanita solo di NIU Ent, Gaara mempunyai nama panggung Gaa yang merupakan kependekan dari nama aslinya. Gaara termasuk artis baru di NIU, maka dari itu Gaara sedang berlatih keras karena dia akan memulai debutnya 2 minggu lagi. Gaara memiliki wajah yang cantik, hidung mancung, mata yang berwarna jade seperti batu mulia yang indah, alis tipis, bibir tipis, serta rambut merah panjang yang sangat indah. Dalam debutnya nanti, Gaara akan satu panggung dengan Share, dan juga Blue, selain menyanyikan lagunya sendiri, Gaara juga akan berkolaborasi dengan Blue dan berduet dengan Sasuke. "Yosshhh ! Ganbatte Gaara" batin Gaara menyemangati dirinya sendiri, dan tubuh mungil Gaara pun kembali bergerak sesuai irama lagu yang menemani malam panjangnya.

read n review please .. TBC or END?

Bukan bermaksud menistakan Gaara, cuman ini ketentuan cerita. Gomen ~


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SASUfemNARU, ITAKYUU, KIBAHINA, NEJIfemGAARA**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING!**

**fic ini mengandung fem naru dan fem gaara, you've read this warning. so press back if you doesnt like this kind of stories. YAOI, STRAIGHT, TYPOS, author baru, dll ..**

**read and review pleaseeee**

**terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview cerita geje saya, terima kasih untuk masukannya senpai tachi .. dan untuk kesalahan teknis di chapter 1, anggota share cuman 4 orang, hehehe ... dan untuk lagu-lagu disini, untuk anak-anak NIU author ngambil dari lagu-lagunya anak YG ent, yang lainnya mungkin ambil dari agensi lain (plak). hehehehe ... Happy reading minna**

**LOVE**

**Paris, **

Naruto menatap antusias berita di tv yang menayangkan tentang keberangkatan sang kekasih, matanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti pergerakan sang kekasih, sementara mulutnya sibuk memakan butiran-butiran permen konpeito favoritnya. Kiba, sang manajer pun menatap datar kebiasaan jelek sang model yang sangat tidak menjaga pola makannya itu.

"Hei, Naru .. kalau kau makan permen sebanyak itu, kau akan gendut!" Kiba melotot ke arah sang model yang sekarang sudah menyambar bungkus kedua permennya.

"Urusai Kiba! Aku tidak mau memakan cemilan mirip tisu itu!" Naruto balas melotot ke arah sang manajer yang sedang membawa roti tisu, roti super tipis yang dilapisi lelehan coklat di atasnya itu membuat Naruto muak, "Aku tidak kenyang memakan roti yang tipis itu".

Kiba menghela nafas frustasi, Naruto akan melakukan pemotretan 2 jam lagi, ukuran bajunya sudah ditetapkan. "Bagaimana kalau baju itu tidak cukup? Karin akan membunuhku" batin Kiba depresi. Naruto yang sebenarnya mengerti kekhawatiran sang manajerpun hanya mengangkat bahu cuek, "Toh yang dimarahi Karin adalah Kiba" batin Naruto tidak berprike-manajer-an. Poor Kiba (-_-

**Konoha International Airport**

Sasuke berjalan santai sambil menyeret koper hitam miliknya, sesekali mulutnya ikut menyanyikan lagu yang didengarkan melalui headset miliknya. Obito, sang paman sekaligus manajer dari Sasuke mengikuti langkah sang keponakan sambil terus menggerutu karena banyaknya media tv dan fans Sasuke yang mengerumun di bandara. Setelah berjuang disertai umpatan dalam hati Obito, akhirnya mereka bisa duduk dalam pesawat dengan selamat.

"Penggemarmu semakin gila saja Suke" desah Obito sambil menempatkan bokong seksinya di kursi. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi keluhan sang paman, hei hampir setiap Sasuke berpergian, para fans akan selalu seperti jamur yang berkerumun.

"Sesampainya di Paris, kau akan mendapatkan 4 jam untuk beristirahat sebelum memulai syuting MV mu Suke" kata Obito sambil mulai membacakan agenda Sasuke selama di Paris.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke singkat, "Berikan aku waktu untuk menemui Naru" lanjut Sasuke sambil mencari posisi yang pas untuk tidur. "Baik" sahut Obito singkat sebelum mulai mencari celah disela jadwal kesibukan Sasuke selama di Paris.

Beberapa jam setelah pesawat Sasuke terbang landas, tampak sang rapper dari Blue aka Hinata berjalan santai sambil menyeret koper miliknya, penampilan Hinata tampak mempesona siang itu, Hinata memakai long dress hitam putih yang memiliki belahan panjang mencapai lutut, dan untuk menutupi identitasnya, Hinata mengenakan jaket berbulu warna putih miliknya dan kacamata hitam serta masker, sebuah sepatu boots warna putih turut mempercantik penampilan Hinata.

"Hah ... aku benci terbang" batin Hinata saat pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Paris terbang landas.

**NIU ent**

Gaara menatap datar Neji yang sedang menghadang jalannya saat akan menuju ruang latihan, "Apa yang kau lakukan Hyuuga?!" tanya Gaara ketus. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, Neji malah memberikan Gaara tatapan mesum saat melihat penampilan seksi Gaara. Gaara yang merasa risih pun memutuskan untuk melihat penampilannya sendiri, tanktop berwarna merah segar, celana pendek hitam serta sepatu kets putih.

"Kau seksi" sahut Neji singkat sambil terus menatap tanktop Gaara yang ketat sehingga menonjolkan lekuk tubuh Gaara yang seksi.

"Tutup mulut kotormu Hyuuga!" bentak Gaara sembari menutupi bagian dadanya yang terekspos. Gaara mendeath glare Neji agar berhenti menatap dirinya, sementara Neji malah semakin menggoda Gaara dengan mulai menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Aku ingin memakanmu .." sahut Neji sableng. Perempatan siku-siku dijidat sang gadis Sabakupun menunjukkan betapa marahnya dia sekarang, sebelum tangan Gaara terangkat untuk menggeplak kepala Neji, Nejipun mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Gaara terdiam, setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Nejipun berlalu dari hadapan Gaara.

"Aku mencintaimu .."

Gaara menatap sendu punggung sang Hyuuga, "Akupun begitu, Neji .." sahut Gaara lirih, perlahan air matapun mengalir dari mata indah Gaara. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata ruby menatap adegan itu dengan datar.

"Kalian berdua tidak akan bisa bersatu" kata Kurama datar dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda menuju ruang rekaman.

**Paris, Perancis**

Kaysrberg adalah kota kecil di Alsace, Perancis yang terletak di sebelah barat laut Colmar, di lereng gunung Vosges sebelah Timur. Kota ini memiliki bangunan type half-timbered houses warna-warni, yang berhimpitan membentuk jalan desa yang sempit, kota beratmosfir abad pertengahan ini memiliki ciri khas rumah kayu dan kebun anggur yang indah. Tempat inilah yang akan digunakan Sasuke dan Hinata untuk membuat MV terbaru mereka yaitu "The leaders". Dalam lagu itu, mereka berdua berduet mewakili grup masing-masing.

Sasuke yang tiba pertama di lokasi syutingpun langsung mengecheck semua persiapannya, mulai dari lokasi, peralatan, baju, hingga make up tak luput dari pengamatan sang rapper. Setelah memastikan semua alat tidak bermasalah, Sasuke langsung berjalan kearah ruang ganti untuk berganti kostum, untuk MV ini, Sasuke akan berganti 2 kali, yang pertama Sasuke akan mengenakan sebuah kaos v neck warna hitam dipadukan dengan jaket berbulu warna merah serta ripped jeans, sementara untuk sepatu Sasuke mengenakan sepatu semi boots berwarna merah darah. Untuk pakaian kedua, Sasuke akan menggunakan kemeja putih lengan panjang, beberapa aksesoris kalung dan gelang, serta celana hitam, sedangkan untuk sepatu Sasuke tetap menggunakan sepatu yang sama.

"Wow ... kau sangat tampan Teme!" seruan dari arah pintu sontak menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke dalam mengancingkan pakaiannya. Sasuke menatap sayang sosok Naruto yang sangat cantik dimatanya, Naruto tampak manis mengenakan celana ripped jeans dan tank top putih yang memeluk erat tubuhnya, sedangkan untuk sepatu Naruto menggunakan sepatu boots bewarna putih, tak lupa untuk memaksimalkan penampilannya Naruto mengepang rambut indahnya dan memakai make up tipis di wajah cantiknya. Sasukepun tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri Naruto, setelah Sasuke mendekat, Narutopun langsung memeluk erat sang kekasih. Menyampaikan betapa Naruto sangat merindukan dirinya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Teme!" bisik Naruto pelan sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada sasuke. Sasuke mengelus pelan rambut sang kekasih dan tersenyum, "Aku juga Dobe" sahut Sasuke pelan. Mereka pun memanfaatkan waktu sebelum syuting dimulai untuk melepas rindu masing-masing.

**Uchiha Corp**

Uchiha Itachi, 25 tahun, tampan, pintar, berwibawa, kaya, dan merupakan seorang CEO di perusahaannya sendiri. Usaha bisnis yang dibangunnya benar-benar dari nol kini sudah semakin sukses, sang Uchiha sulung akhirnya bisa membuktikan kepada orang-orang yang dulu meremahkan kemampuannya bahwa dia bisa sukses tanpa harus meneruskan bisnis orang tua mereka. Toh masih ada sang adik, Menma dan Sasuke yang bisa meneruskan bisnis sang ayah. Banyak wanita yang mengincar Itachi, tapi sayang, hatinya sudah dimiliki seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah sebulan ini dia acuhkan. Seseorang yang sangat dicintai Itachi, Namikaze Kurama.

Itachi mendesah pelan di ruangannya, rapat hari ini sungguh sangat merepotkan. Ame corp sungguh sangat sulit ditaklukkan, setelah rapat selama 12 jam, barulah bisa tercapai kesepakatan antar kedua perusahaan. Itachi memijit pelan tengkuknya yang terasa sangat kaku sampai matanya menatap sebuah pigura foto yang menampilkan foto Itachi dan Kurama yang sedang tertawa. Merasa bersalah pada sang kekasih, Itachipun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan untuk Kurama. Tangan lincah Itachi langsung mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang sudah tergeletak lama di mejanya, mengetik pesan singkat dan menunggu balasan dari Kurama.

From: Uchiha Itachi

To: My Fox

Subject: I Miss You

Kau sedang apa Kuu? Aku merindukanmu

Itachi nyaris tertidur ketika ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

From: My Fox

To: Uchiha Itachi

Subject: Me Too

Aku juga keriput brengsek! Kau pikir berapa lama aku menunggu balasanmu! Malam ini aku ke tempatmu, awas kalau kau tidak ada!

Itachi tertawa lepas membaca balasan Kurama, tak menunggu lama Itachipun langsung membalas pesan Kurama.

From: Uchiha Itachi

To: My Fox

Subject: I Miss You

Hn, kutunggu Kuu ..

Melihat hari yang mulai gelap, Itachipun memutuskan untuk pulang dan bersiap menyambut sang kekasih di apartemen miliknya. Saat membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya, sebuah undangan terjatuh dari meja Itachi, sebuah undangan pertunangan. Itachi menghela nafas, sekretaris Itachi pasti lupa memberitahu Itachi kalau ada undangan untuk sang Uchiha. Membuka undangan yang berbentuk kotak itu, Itachipun langsung melotot dan terduduk lemas ketika membaca nama yang tertera diundangan tersebut, yaa ... sebuah nama yang sangat dikenali olehnya, Itachi uchiha dan Yuuhi Kurenai.

Gimana Minna san ... gomen ne kalau pendek .. review pleasee


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SASUfemNARU, ITAKYUU, KIBAHINA, NEJIfemGAARA**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING!**

**fic ini mengandung fem naru dan fem gaara, you've read this warning. so press back if you doesnt like this kind of stories. YAOI, STRAIGHT, TYPOS, author baru, dll **

**read and review pleaseeee **

**LOVE**

**Uchiha Resident**

Sebuah mobil porsche hitam metalik membelah kawasan perumahan Uchiha dengan kecepatan tinggi, Itachi sang pengemudi tidak memperdulikan umpatan-umpatan orang yang nyaris menjadi korban tabrakan mobilnya. Setelah sampai di sebuah rumah gaya tradisional Jepang yang merupakan kediaman utama Uchiha, Itachi langsung turun dari mobil miliknya. Kotetsu yang berjaga di gerbang utama langsung mengambil alih mobil Itachi dan memakirkannya di tempat yang semestinya.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju ruang kerja sang Tousan, bahkan sapaan dari sang Kaasan dihiraukan oleh Itachi. Sesampainya di sebuah ruangan Fugaku, tanpa mengetuk pintu Itachi langsung merangsek masuk dengan diiringi gebrakan pintu.

"Apa kau tidak tau cara mengetuk pintu?" Fugaku bertanya santai pada Itachi sambil tetap membaca proposal yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tau apa arti kata sabar!" bentak Itachi tanpa mengindahkan teguran sang Tousan. "Aku akan membayar hutangku pada keluarga Kurenai! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dengan berencana menjodohkanku, Fugaku!" teriak Itachi keras. Sudah cukup Itachi bersabar dengan tingkah Tousannya ini, setelah mengusir Sasuke, sekarang Fugaku berencana menekan Itachi? "Cih!" umpat Itachi dalam hati.

"Kurenai berasal dari keluarga baik-baiik Itachi, dan yang terpenting .. dia adalah seorang **wanita".** Kata Fugaku kalem sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata wanita.

"Demi Tuhan, Fugaku! Aku mencintai Kurama! Dan kau sudah berjanji tidak akan ikut campur dalam hubunganku dengan Kurama." Seru Itachi keras, hell no .. sebenarnya sudah lama Fugaku memiliki rencana akan menjodohkan Itachi dengan Kurenai, tapi Itachi menolak menyerahkan masa depannya hanya karena utang sang Tousan di masa lalu, itu sebenarnya juga merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa Itachi berusaha keras dalam bisnisnya.

"Itu sudah diputuskan Itachi, keluarga Kurenai sudah setuju dengan rencana ini". Fugaku menatap datar Itachi, "Lagipula .. kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menghancurkan karir adikmu dan teman-temannya".

Tubuh Itachi langsung lemas mendengar perkataan sang Tousan, terbayang diingatannya bagaimana bahagianya Sasuke ketika bersama Share, wajah bahagia Kurama ketika di atas panggung. Itachi menundukkan kepalanya dalam, dia tidak mungkin mengorbankan kebahagiaan adiknya dan Kurama. "Maafkan aku, Kuu ..." batin Itachi lirih.

**Itachi's house**

Kurama menatap datar TV yang sedang menayangkan berita pemerkosaan yang saat ini sedang marak di Konoha. Sesekali mata rubynya melirik jam dinding di atas TV, "Kemana Keriput itu!" sungut Kurama dalam hati. Kurama sudah menunggu Itachi selama 3 jam, tetapi Itachi belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Menghela nafas frustasi, Kurama mengambil kembali ponsel orangenya dan mencoba menghubungi Itachi kembali. "Shit!" seru Kurama ketika lagi-lagi telfonnya diangkat oleh suara operator. Kurama sudah akan membanting ponselnya ketika pintu rumah Itachi terbuka dan sosok Itachi tampak berjalan lesu ke arah Kurama.

"Kau kenapa, Chi?" tanya Kurama lembut dan segera membimbing Itachi untuk duduk disampingnya. Tangan Kurama sibuk melepaskan dasi dan segala atribut yang dikenakan Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum lembut ke arah Kurama, tanpa berkata apapun Itachi langsung memeluk Kurama erat, Itachi tersenyum lega saat hidungnya mencium wangi lemon dari tubuh Kurama. "Benar-benar cocok menjadi kakak Naruto" batin Itachi. Setelah merasa cukup, Itachi langsung melepaskan pelukannya, dan mencium bibir Kurama lembut. "Kuu ... aku ... " suara Itachi tertahan di kerongkongannya saat melihat tatapan sayu Kurama. "Apa chi?" tanya Kurama lembut. Lanjutan perkataan Itachi yang terputus itupun sontak membuat Kurama meneteskan air mata.

"Kuu .. maaf, aku ingin kita bercerai"

**NIU Ent**

Kelompok girlband Blue tampak sedang berlatih dance dengan Gaara, walaupun tanpa Hinata mereka tetap berlatih untuk tampil pada saat debut lagu Gaara. Pada saat debut nanti, Blue akan berkolaborasi dengan Gaara dalam lagu Falling In Love. Gaara yang tidak terbiasa menyanyikan lagi berirama agak riang itupun tampak kesulitan mengikuti gerakan yang diajarkan Shizune.

"Yaakk! Bukan begitu Gaa chan .. kau harus tampak lebih riang lagi! Ini bukan lagu kematian tau!" seru Deidara yang sudah gemas daritadi melihat Gaara ngedance sambil berekspresi datar.

"Haah .. Hahh .. baik Dei senpai, aku akan berusaha!" sahut Gaara sambil menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya, paru-parunya seperti mengkeret. Gaara tidak banyak bergerak dan berekspresi dalam MV Rose miliknya, makanya bergerak lincah seperti ini sangat membuat gaara kewalahan. "Merepotkan!" batin Gaara capek.

"Baiklah ... lebih baik kita istirahat dulu .. sepertinya Gaa chan sudah pada batasnya" kata Shizune sambil duduk di samping Deidara. Mendengar perkataan Shizune, Gaarapun mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Deidara terpaksa mengangguk karena tidak tega melihat wajah pucat Gaara.

"Kau tau dimana Neji senpai dan Sasori senpai?'' tanya Konan sambil berjalan ke arah mereka membawakan handuk dan minuman dingin.

"aku tidak tau .. memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Shizune yang penasaran, karena tumben sekali Konan mencari anggota Share. "Hari ini aku ada rekaman dengan mereka .. tadi Orochimaru san menanyakan mereka padaku". Sahut Konan lemas, Konan baru saja pulang dari sebuah acara reality show, dan sekarang Orochimaru sudah menyuruhnya untuk rekaman.

"Sasori sedang berlatih vocal dengan Tsunade san, kau tau sendiri Sasori sedang bermasalah dengan pita suaranya" kata Deidara sambil meneruskan kegiatannya, yaitu menulis lirik lagu yang akan diajukan sebagai materi album baru mereka.

"Baiklah .. sepertinya aku akan menemui Sasori senpai terlebih dahulu". Konan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menatap seorang pria tampan berambut orange berpierching di pojok ruangan, setelah tersenyum singkat ke arah sang pemuda Konanpun melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari kedua senpainya.

**Paris **

Naruto menatap penuh antusias ke arah sang kekasih yang sedang berakting dalam MV miliknya, dalam adegan itu tampak Sasuke dan Hinata sedang beradu akting dengan apik, tak jarang Sasuke melakukan skinship dengan merangkul maupun memeluk Hinata. Dalam MV tersebut Hinata tampak serasi dengan Sasuke, memakai baju sejenis jumpsuit warna hitam tanpa lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya erat, selain itu rambut Hinata yang bisanya di urai, kali ini diikat kuda tinggi sehingga memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang. Setelah melalui beberapa take, maka syuting hari itupun berakhir.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya .. " seru Hinata pada para kru, tak lupa Hinatapun membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sasuke "Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya Sasu" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn, sama-sama .. Hinata" sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, wajah Sasuke yang mempesona saat tersenyum itupun sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona merah. "Aku pergi dulu" kata Sasuke singkat, setelah mengelus puncak kepala Hinata singkat Sasukepun langsung berjalan kearah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum manis menyambutnya.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu .. Sasuke kun" Hinatapun menyeringai sambil terus menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang serius mengamati lalu lintas di hadapannya. "Nee .. Suke, bagaimana kabar Kuu nii?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan dalam mobil yang mereka kendarai berdua. "Kuu baik-baik saja Naru .. hanya saja Itachi sedang sibuk. Jadi Itachi agak mengacuhkan Kurama" sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari jalan, lalu lintas hari ini agak padat, Sasuke tidak mau terjadi sesuatu saat dirinya sedang bersama Naruto. mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto tampak sedikit lega. Keheningan dalam mobil terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di hotel tempat Sasuke menginap selama di Paris.

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung turun setelah memarkirkan mobil di basement. Sasuke menggandeng erat tangan Naruto, mereka berdua tampak bersendang gurau dalam perjalanan mereka menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Huaaa ... Capeknyaaaaa" seru Naruto menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur Sasuke, Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan kekanakan Naruto. Merasakan badan yang terasa lengket, Sasukepun memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu, sementara Naruto menunggu sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur milik Sasuke. Setelah capek berguling-guling, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke balkon mencari angin. Naruto menatap kagum pemandangan kota Paris yang selalu luar biasa menurutnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Naru?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto, Naruto yang asik melihat-lihatpun menggembungkan pipinya lucu karena merasa terganggu dengan Sasuke yang langsung memeluk serta berbisik di telinganya. "Aku sedang mengagumi paris Suke ~" jawab Naruto sambil menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Sasukepun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto, dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Nee .. Suke, kau mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto pelan, Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang tampak sendu pelukannya itu dengan sayang, memutar tubuh Naruto agar menghadap kearahnya dan menaikkan dagu Naruto, "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Naru ..." jawab Sasuke pelan, Sasukepun mengecup bibir Naruto pelan dan lembut, "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi" Setelah mengucapkan janjinya pada Naruto, Sasuke meraup bibir kemerahan sang blonde dengan sayang, mengulum bibir itu layaknya permen konpeito yang selalu dimakan si blonde. Dan malam itupun berlalu dengan bersatunya dua insan yang saling mencintai tanpa tahu masa depan seperti apa yang menanti mereka.

**Itachi's house**

Kurama menatap nanar bercak kemerahan yang tersebar di tubuh polosnya, air matapun perlahan menuruni pipi Kurama saat mengingat kata-kata perpisahan dari Itachi, hatinya sakit saat memikirkan Itachi pergi dari hidupnya. Bahkan tanpa mengucapkan apapun selain kita bercerai, Itachi langsung menariknya dan menyetubuhi dirinya layaknya binatang. "Apa salahku Chi?" ucap Kurama lirih, tangannya bergerak perlahan ke arah perutnya. "Maafkan Kaasan sayang .." batin Kurama lirih.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SASUfemNARU, ITAKYUU, KIBAHINA, NEJIfemGAARA**

**slight Pair : ItaKure, SasuHina, Sasusaku**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING!**

**fic ini mengandung fem naru dan fem gaara, and MPREG. you've read this warning. so press back if you doesnt like this kind of stories. YAOI, STRAIGHT, TYPOS, author baru, dll ..**

**read and review pleaseeee**

huhehehe ... ketemu lagi sama author baru gak tau diri ini ... *deep bow

author bener-bener gak bermaksud ngebash ataupun menumbuhkan rasa benci readers sama tokoh antagonis di cerita ini .. Gomennn *waterfall tears

tapi seperti cerita lain, tokoh antagonis sangat diperlukan dalam suatu cerita .. so i hope you all forgive me .. T.T

dan soal penulisan, author agak bingung nih .. hehehehe .. harap maklum, kebiasaan nulis proposal kantor.

and ... hope you enjoy this story.

Kurama menatap datar bangunan NIU ent yang ada dihadapannya, perlahan dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki bangunan yang sudah membesarkan namanya itu. Di tengah perjalanan, langkah Kurama terhenti ketika melihat Neji yang berdiri sambil bersidekap menatap tajam ke arah dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka Kitsune?" Neji mendelik kesal ketika sang target yang dinantinya malah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku sedang tidak mood berkelahi rambut shampoo!" desis Kurama saat Neji menghadang jalannya.

Memutar matanya bosan Nejipun menyentuh perlahan perut rata Kurama, "Kau sudah mengatakannya pada Itachi?", dan Neji sudah tau apa jawaban Kurama saat Neji melihat raut getir di wajah Kurama.

"Kita sudah selesai Neji .. " Kurama menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakangnya, "Kau tau? Bahkan kita sempat bercinta saat itu'. Kurama terkekeh pelan.

Neji menatap Kurama dengan sorot mata sedih, terlebih ketika air mata sang sahabat menetes perlahan. Tangan putih Neji terulur perlahan untuk menghapus airmata Kurama.

"Aku akan membantumu membesarkan anakmu Kuu, kita akan mengundurkan diri dari Share"

**Paris**

Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera yang terus memotretnya sejak 2 jam yang lalu, setelah sepuluh kali ganti pakaian untuk pemotretan majalah pakaian dalam, akhirnya pemotretan hari itu selesai.

Sasuke mendeathglare setiap pria di studio yang menatap lapar ke arah Naruto, mendecak kesal, Sasuke langsung berjalan ke arah sang kekasih sambil membawa long coat hitam miliknya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke langsung menutupi tubuh Naruto yang hanya di balut bra dan celana dalam.

"Ada apa Teme?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat tingkah aneh sang kekasih.

"Hn" guman Sasuke tidak jelas, sambil terus mendeathglare para pria yang berani menatap tubuh indah Naruto, Sasuke cepat-cepat menarik gadisnya agar segera berganti pakaian di ruang ganti.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto, "Semua melihat tubuhmu baka Dobe!"

"Hahahaha ... kau cemburu Teme?" Naruto berseru senang sambil mendekap dadanya sendiri dan mulai berkelejotan ala ulat bulu.

Sasuke menatap jijik Naruto yang tetap melakukan tarian kebanggannya itu, haahh ... kebiasaan bodoh kekasihnya ketika senang memang tidak berubah dari dulu.

"Hentikan tarian bodohmu itu Dobe!" Sasuke memijit kepalanya frustasi, hei .. melihat belahan dada kekasihmu pasti membuat para pria berpikir yang iya-iya bukan?.

"Hahahaha ... baiklah Teme, sekarang kau lebih baik tunggu aku di depan bersama Kiba" ujar Naruto sembari mengobrak-abrik tas miliknya untuk mencari baju ganti.

"Hn" Sasuke mengecup pelan kepala Naruto sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

**NIU Ent**

Orochimaru menatap puas ke arah Konan, duetnya kali ini sungguh sesuai dengan yang Orochimaru inginkan.

"Bravo Konan, Sasori .. walaupun awalnya aku ingin Neji ikut serta dalam rekaman kalian" Orochimaru tersenyum ke arah dua artis yang berada dalam naungan agencynya.

"Hehehehe ... walaupun awalnya ku pikir kemampuan rap Konan itu payah, ternyata dia sehebat Hinata" Sasori menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Konan, dan langsung dibalas cubitan oleh Konan.

"Eh, tapi kenapa Neji nii menolak Orochimaru san? Tumben sekali orang senarsis Neji nii menolak kesempatan ini?" tanya Konan, matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Sasori untuk meminta pesertujuan atas pendapatnya.

"Betul sekali ... Lagipula, sudah beberapa hari aku tidak pernah melihat Kurama maupun Neji di rumah maupun kantor" Sasori menatap lurus ke arah CEO NIU Ent itu.

Menghela nafas berat, Orochimaru memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Itulah yang aku ingin bicarakan dengan kalian" setelah memebenahi kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, Orochimarupun melanjutnya perkataannya, "Mereka .. mengundurkan diri dari Share".

Konan dan Sasori melotot tak percaya mendengar perkataan Orochimaru.

**Konoha Airport**

Hinata menatap datar layar smartphone miliknya, tadi begitu turun dari pesawat Hinata langsung mendapatkan telpon dari Konan yang mengabarkan pengunduran diri Neji dan Kurama.

"Sudah kuduga .. dasar Baka!" umpat Hinata pelan, membenahi kacamata Channel miliknya yang melorot, Hinata tersenyum singkat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara.

"Sudah kubilangkan Kuu ... kalian tidak akan bisa bersatu kalau menolak perintahku"

.-

Neji menatap prihatin ke arah Kurama yang hanya terdiam di sampingnya, setelah menghela nafas dalam, Nejipun kembali memfokuskan matanya pada jalan yang ada di depannya.

Sementara itu, Kurama yang ada di samping Neji hanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela mobil, mata Kurama menerawang jauh seolah bisa membayangkan masa depannya.

Keheningan dalam mobil Ford milik Neji terputus saat ponsel Kurama berbunyi, Kurama segera merogoh ponsel yang ada di sakunya, dia mendapat 1 pesan baru. Kurama langsung menyesal saat itu juga karena telah membuka pesan diponselnya.

From: Uchiha Itachi

To: Me

Subject: Announcement

Pernikahanku dipercepat, kuharap kau datang.

**Paris **

Sasuke menata nyalang ponsel yang ada digengamnya, gigi Sasuke bergemelutuk, amarah tampak sangat jelas di kedua mata hitamnya.

"Ada apa Suke?" tanya Naruto lembut, tangannya mengelus perlahan punggung telanjang Sasuke.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sasuke langsung beranjak memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer akibat kegiatannya dengan Naruto.

"Suke?" Naruto yang merasa dicueki menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat sebelum berbalik ke arah sang kekasih, "Ada masalah di Konoha, aku diminta untuk kembali."

"Masalah apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran, setau Naruto tidak ada yang lebih bagi Sasuke selain Naruto.

Sasuke menelan ludah saat menatap mata biru sang kekasih, "Itachi .. akan menikah dengan Kurenai"

"AAPAAAA!"

**Uchiha Mansion**

Kurenai menatap puas sosok Itachi yang terbaring tanpa busana di sampingnya, walaupun dalam pengaruh obat, setidaknya Kurenai berhasil membuat Itachi menanamkan benih dalam tubuhnya.

"Araa ... tachi kun, kau sangat hebat dalam bercinta" Kurenai membelai rambut panjang Itachi, perlahan senyuman .. ah bukan, seringai tercetak di wajah cantik Kurenai.

"Ergh ... " geraman Itachi membuat Kurenai terkesiap, Kurenai harus berpura-pura menjadi korban, Kurenai tau kalau Itachi adalah sosok yang bertanggung jawab.

Kurenai langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dan pura-pura tertidur saat Itachi mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

Itachi membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya sangat pusing. "Aku dimana?" batin Itachi saat menyadari kalau dia berada di ruangan yang asing.

Setelah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya, Itachi langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, sesaat pandangan Itachi terhenti pada pakaian dalam wanita yang ada disana.

"Wanita?" Itachi makin bingung, setau Itachi dirinya itu belok, dan sudah berkali-kali dibuktikan oleh Itachi.

Meneguk ludah kasar, Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah di sampingnya, mata onyx Itachi terbelalak kaget melihat kurenai tertidur dan dipenuhi bercak merah.

"A .. aaa .. apa? Tidak mungkin!" Itachi meremat kepalanya kencang, mencoba menggali ingatannya.

"EEEuuummm" Kurenai perlahan membuka matanya, dia harus akting disini, tertawa dalam hati saat melihat Itachi yang tampak frustasi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ITACHI?" seru Kurenai keras, bahkan air mata tampak mengalir dari kedua bola matanya, sungguh akting yang bagus.

Itachi yang masih bingung menatap penuh penyesalan ke arah kurenai, "Maafkan aku ... .. aku benar-benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Uchiha!" seru Kurenai sambil mencoba menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Ba .. Baiklah ... apa yang kau inginkan?" Itachi yang masih nge blank mencoba memaksakan otak pintarnya untuk memikirkan langkah keluar dari situasi ini.

"Nikahi aku"


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SASUfemNARU, ITAKYUU, KIBAHINA, NEJIfemGAARA**

**slight Pair : ItaKure, SasuHina, Sasusaku**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING!**

**fic ini mengandung fem naru dan fem gaara, and MPREG. you've read this warning. so press back if you doesnt like this kind of stories. YAOI, STRAIGHT, TYPOS, author baru, dll ..**

**read and review pleaseeee**

huhehehe ... ketemu lagi sama author baru gak tau diri ini ... *deep bow

author bener-bener gak bermaksud ngebash ataupun menumbuhkan rasa benci readers sama tokoh antagonis di cerita ini .. Gomennn *waterfall tears

tapi seperti cerita lain, tokoh antagonis sangat diperlukan dalam suatu cerita .. so i hope you all forgive me .. T.T

hehe .. Masalahnya masih banyak kok disini .. jangan bosen yaaa ... nanti juga ada penjelasan kenapa pairnya ItaKyuu bukan ItaKuu. Terus mengenai hubungan Neji ama Kurama terjawab dichap ini .. Soal konfliknya, sebenernya nggak banyak sih .. itu pasti cuma perasaan anda aja .. hehehe (digeplak readers).

Konfliknya ringan lo ini, daripada konflik di dunia nyata (Plak). Terima kasih untuk para reviewer yang author cintai ..

Happy Reading Minna ...

**LOVE**

**Unknown Place**

Kurama menatap penuh minat layar tv yang sedang menayangkan seorang juru masak yang menunjukkan cara membuat cheese cake. Sesekali bibir merahnya menyesap air liur yang nyaris menetes membayangkan bagaimana kalau cheese cake itu ada dihadapannya.

"Yaaakkkk! Kau menjijikkan Kuu!" Neji berseru kencang saat air liur Kurama menetes membasahi sofa yang sedang neji duduki.

Mengelap air liur yang sempat menetes, Kurama menatap Neji dengan mata blink-blink penuh semangat (?), "Neji .. aku mau cake!"

"Beli saja sendiri, rubah jelek!" Neji menatap nyalang ke arah Kurama yang tanpa merasa bersalah malah mengelap tangannya ke baju yang Neji pakai.

"Ayolah Neji ... Kau tidak mau anakku ini ngiler kan?" Kurama melakukan _puppy eyes _maksimum ke arah Neji.

Menghela nafas berat, sang Hyuuga muda mendengus pelan "Baiklah ... kalau saja kau ini bukan mantan pacarku, aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini."

Kurama tersenyum puas saat Neji berjalan keluar dari apartement yang mereka tempati untuk sementara waktu.

===(-_-)===

Neji berjalan menuju toko kue yang ada di pojok jalan dekat apartement tempat tinggalnya dengan Kurama. Sesekali Neji tersenyum saat disapa oleh tetangga di kanan kirinya.

"Bagaimana kabar NIU ya? Apa Sasuke marah? Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Neji semakin membuat Neji bingung.

Langkah dan lamunan Neji langsung berhenti saat telinganya menangkap kata-kata tentang NIU, memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat hal yang membuatnya penasaran, Neji langsung terpaku saat melihat berita di tv.

**NIU Ent**

Orochimaru menatap jengah wartawan yang berkerumun di depan gedung NIU, sungguh ... kalau hari ini Sasuke tidak sedang menunggunya, Orochimaru akan memilih bergulung di balik selimut bersama istrinya. Memilih mengabaikan, Orochimaru berjalan cepat agar segera masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Orochimaru-san, apa benar kalau Kurama mengundurkan diri dari Share?" pertanyaan dari seorang wartawan sukses membuat langkah Orochimaru terhenti.

"NIU akan segera mengadakan konfrensi Press, harap bersabar sampai saat itu tiba" Orochimaru menundukkan kepalanya singkat sebelum kembali berjalan cepat ke arah pintu masuk.

"Bagaimana bisa para wartawan itu tau tentang pengunduran diri Kurama? Apa ada mata-mata dalam NIU?" batin Orochimaru kalut, melangkahkan kakinya makin lebar, Orochimaru langsung menuju tempat rapat dimana seluruh artis agencynya sedang menunggu.

.

.

.

Dalam ruang rapat, Sasuke sesekali menatap layar smartphone miliknya. Sudah bebrapa saat sejak Naruto mengetahui tentang pengunduran diri Kurama, dan saat ini Naruto sedang berusaha mencari petunjuk di kamar Kurama.

"Ah .. Sasuke-kun, apa kau ingin minum sesuatu? Tanya Hinata sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

Sedikit terlonjak kaget saat tangan putih Hinata menyentunya, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. "Tidak usah, Hinata .. aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun" jawab Sasuke sambil kembali mengalihkan matanya menunggu email dari Naruto.

Merasa Sasuke sedang malas berbicara, Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di kursi yang terletak disamping Sasuke, sesekali mata violetnya melirik ke arah Uchiha muda yang ada disampingnya.

"Nah ... kau tidak akan mendapat kabar lagi dari kekasihmu, Sasuke~~" batin Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil melihat layar ponsel miliknya.

**Share Apartment**

Naruto menatap tak percaya melihat test pack yang ada ditanganya, garis positif yang menunjukkan kalau sang kakak sedang hamil membuat Naruto shock berat.

Air mata perlahan menuruni pipi mulus naruto, membayangkan kakaknya yang sedang hamil dicampakkan oleh suaminya sendiri benar-benar membuat hati Naruto sakit.

Belum sempat rasa shock hilang dari diri Naruto, tiba-tiba pintu apartment terbuka, menampakkan lima orang pria yang tidak pernah Naruto lihat sebelumya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?!" seru Naruto begitu mendapatkan kesadaran dirinya kembali, tubuhnya bergetar membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan pria-pria itu kepada dirinya.

"Namikaze Naruto? kami memang tidak punya dendam pada dirimu, tapi maaf kami harus mengambil nyawamu" ujar salah seorang dari pria yang sedang menghadangnya sambil tersenyum miring.

**Unknown Place**

Kurama mencengkram erat jantungnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan Kurama menjadi tidak enak. "Ughhh ... " Kurama meremas sofa yang didudukinya, perutnya sangat perih. Mencoba berdiri, Kurama bergerak perlahan menuju ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di meja makan.

Sebelum sempat mencapai meja, keseimbangan Kurama goyah, perlahan kesadaran mulai menjauh dari diri Kurama, Kurama terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

**Uchiha Resident**

Itachi menatap datar Fugaku yang sedang berbicara dengan Kurenai. Pernikahan mereka akan segera dilaksanakan karena Kurenai tengah hamil. Sebenarnya hati kecil Itachi merasa aneh, mana mungkin Kurenai bisa langsung hamil padahal baru kemarin mereka melakukan itu.

Itachi menghela nafas berat, beberapa hari ini Itachi tidak pernah bertemu Kurama, sudah berkali-kali Itachi mencoba menelpon ponsel Kurama tapi tidak pernah ada balasan. Mengusap wajahnya kasar, Itachi memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya, baru akan melangkahkan kaki, suara lembut Kurenai menyapa telinga Itachi.

"Kau mau kemana Tachi-kun?" tanya Kurenai sambil ikut berdiri dan bergelayut pada lengan Itachi.

"Lepaskan aku Kurenai, Aku ingin ke kamar" desis Itachi sambil menghempaskan tangan Kurenai kasar. Itachi langsung berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan bentakan Fugaku atas perlakuan kasarnya pada Kurenai.

Kurenai memasang wajah sedih saat melihat punggu Itachi menghilang dari hadapannya, Fugaku yang melihat hal itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang calon menantu.

"Kalau Itachi sampai tau yang sebenarnya, aku akan membunuhmu!" bisik Fugaku saat berhadapan dengan Kurenai.

Kurenai menghela nafas lega saat Fugaku meninggalkannya di ruang keluarga sendiri, "Dasar orang tua bodoh! Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan tertawa nanti" ujar Kurenai sambil tersenyum bahagia.

NIU Ent

Sasuke meremat ponselnya kasar, sudah beberapa kali Sasuke menghubungi ponsel Naruto, tapi dari tadi hanya operator yang menjawab panggilannya. Sejak selesai rapat, Sasuke terus berusaha menghubungi sang pujaan hati. Entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke sangat tidak enak.

"Dobe ... kau kemana?!" batin Sasuke gusar, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin langsung menuju apartment untu menjemput Dobenya, tapi tadi Orochimaru sudah mengatakan kalau Sasuke tidak boleh pergi dulu dari gedung NIU.

Deidara yang melihat Sasuke frustasi memutuskan untuk mendekati sang senpai, "Ada apa Senpai?" tanya Deidara sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Naruto, Dei .. entah kenapa perasaanku tak enak" jawab Sasuke sambil kembali meremas rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Naru-chan ada dimana? Bagaimana jika aku dan Sasori yang menjemput Naru-chan?" ujar Deidara mencoba memberikan solusi disela kekalutan sang senpai.

"Kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke menatap Deidara tidak percaya.

"Yaaaah ... aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, aku dapat break time tiga hari" jawab Deidara menunjukkan tiga jarinya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Baiklah .. Naruto ada di Apartment Share. Kalau kau bersama Sasori berarti aku tidak usah meminjami kunciku" sahut Sasuke.

"Oke senpai ! serahkan pada SasoDei!" seru Deidara sambil hormat ala tentara.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sang kouhai. Setelah membalas lambaian tangan Deidara, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dengan berlatih dance sambil menunggu kabar dari Deidara dan Sasori.

**SasoDei view**

Setelah memparkirkan mobil di basement apartment, Sasori menggandeng tangan Deidara menuju lift untuk mencapai kamar milik Share.

"Ne .. Saso-kun, aku merasa aneh dengan Hina-chan .." ucap Deidara sambil bergelayut manja dilengan sang kekasih.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Sasori kalem, tangan pucat Sasori mengelus pelan rambut blonde sang kekasih.

"Entahlah .. aku merasa Hina-chan memiliki niat jahat" jawab Deidara singkat. Sebelum Sasori sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, pintu lift sudah terbuka.

Deidara berlari riang mendahului Sasori, langkah Deidara berhenti di depan pintu kamar Share yang terbuka. Melongokkan kepalanya untuk mengintip dalam ruangan, mata Deidara sukses terbelalak melihat tubuh terkapar Naruto yang bersimbah darah.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SASUfemNARU, ITAKYUU, KIBAHINA, NEJIfemGAARA**

**slight Pair : ItaKure, SasuHina, Sasusaku**

**RATE : M**

**WARNING!**

**fic ini mengandung fem naru dan fem gaara, and MPREG. you've read this warning. so press back if you doesnt like this kind of stories. YAOI, STRAIGHT, TYPOS, author baru, dll ..**

**read and review pleaseeee**

Huaaaaa ... Gomen kalau chap kemaren pendek .. kayaknya chap yang ini juga pendek deh .. (Plak), maaf ya, harap makluum .. author ngetik ini disela-sela pameran yang bikin repot .. dan rate untuk fic ini naek jadi M .. Horrraaayyyy (Disambit), nah .. masalah Typos itu gak disengaja kok, suer deh .. hehehe ...

Nah daripada author banyak bacot mending langsung baca ceritanya aja .. enjoy reading Minna ..

**LOVE**

Sasuke mamacu langkahnya dengan cepat menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, sesekali Sasuke berhenti untuk menghirup nafas, mata onyxnya sibuk melihat nomor-nomor kamar yang berjejer sepanjang perjalanan. Mulutnya berdecih keras saat belum menemukan ruangan yang dia cari.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat melihat rambut merah milik seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Di depan ruang operasi, Sasuke melihat Deidara yang sedang menangis dipelukan Sasori, sesekali terdengar isakan pelan dari Deidara.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naru?" tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha mengatur nafas, dadanya seperti dihantam palu berkilo-kilo.

"Sekarang mereka sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Naru-san Suke, mereka menyuruh kita berdoa" jawab Sasori, tangan pucat Sasori masih setia mengelus punggung Deidara dipelukannya.

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding, Sasuke merasa gagal menjadi seorang kekasih. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan mataharinya dilukai seperti itu?. "Maafkan aku, Naruu .." batin Sasuke, tatapan matanya lurus menatap lampu operasi yang menyala merah.

"Saa .. Sasuke-senpai .. kumohon maafkan aku" Deidara yang sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya membungkuk 180 derajat ke arah Sasuke, sesekali air mata masih menetes dari mata indahnya.

Menatap Deidara sambil tersenyum kecut, Sasuke menyentuh pundak sang kouhai "Aku yang harus berterimakasih Dei .. ", Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk membawa Deidara kedalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih Dei .. Terimakasih sudah membawa Naruku ke rumah sakit."

Sasori menatap pemandangan di depannya sambil tersenyum kecil, sungguh Sasori tidak merasa cemburu. Sasori malah merasa pemandangan didepannya adalah pemandangan terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Naru .. semoga kau baik-baik saja."

===(-_-)===

Itachi saat ini sedang berada di apartement Share, ditemani oleh Orochimaru dan Gaara. Petugas kepolisian yang dikepalai oleh Shikamaru tampak sedang melakukan olah TKP guna mencari petujuk siapa yang telah menyerang Naruto.

Itachi menatap tajam polisi yang ada didepannya, polisi yang bername tag Nara Shikamaru itu hanya memutar matanya lelah ditatap tajam oleh Itachi.

"Aku akan segera menangkap orang yang melakukan ini pada Naruto Chi .." ujar Shikamaru pada Itachi yang terus menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak mau tau Shika, aku mau orang yang sudah menyakiti Naruto harus menderita!" desis Itachi, mata onyxnya menyalang terang, seolah menggambarkan kemarahan yang ada di dalam hati Itachi.

Shikamaru mendesah nafas lelah, sebenarnya tanpa Itachi menekan dirinya, Shikamaru juga akan bekerja keras. Naruto adalah teman yang sangat Shikamaru sayangi, dan Shikamaru sudah berjanji akan menangkap orang yang sudah menyakiti Naruto.

Gaara yang menemani Orochimaru menatap sendu darah Naruto yang tercecer diruangan itu, sampai akhirnya mata jadenya melihat sesuatu yang menyembul dari bawah meja disamping tempat ditemukannya Naruto.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri benda yang ternyata test pack itu, tangan putihnya terulur mengambil test pack tersebut. Gaara sontak membelalakkan mata melihat dua garis merah pada test pack itu, apalagi ketika melihat nama yang ditulis menggunakan spidol pada belakang test pack, Namikaze Kurama.

**L'Amour Cafe**

Hinata menyeruput minuman yang ada didepannya, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari tangan putihnya. Baru saja Hinata hendak mengambil posel untuk menghubungi orang yang ditunggunya, seseorang sudah duduk di kursi di depan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum miring melihat pria berpenampilan mirip hiu di hadapannya, "Ne .. ne Kisame, pekerjaanmu lumayan juga."

"Hahahahaha ... Serahkan saja kepadaku Hinata-san," sahut Kisame sambil menyeringai senang, Hinata adalah orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya saat Kisame dikejar polisi di masa lalu, dan sekarang Kisame akan membayar jasa Hinata padanya.

"Tapi .. Aku masih punya tugas untukmu Kisame" kata Hinata serius, tangannya mengambil dua buah foto yang ada di dalam tasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Kisame.

Kisame menatap datar dua buah foto yang ada ditangannya, foto seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata dan seorang pemuda berambut orange. Kisame menyeringai, "Anda ingin aku melakukan apa Hinata-san? Membunuh kakak anda sendiri?" tanya Kisame dengan nada sing a song.

Hinata terkikik kecil mendengar perkataan Kisame, "Kau tau betul kalau Neji itu kakak dari Hyuuga Hinata Kisame, bukan kakakku .."

Seringai dibibir Kisame semakin lebar mendengar penuturan 'Hinata' di depannya itu, "Tentu saja .. anda adalah ratu kami bukan?"

**Konoha Hospital**

Sasuke menghela nafas berat berkali-kali, sudah 3 jam Naruto berada di ruang operasi. Mata ony Sasuke melirik ke arah Deidara dan Sasori yang bergenggaman tangan erat, senyum kecil terlukis di wajah kusut Sasuke.

"Sas .. lebih baik kau ajak Dei pulang .. dia pasti lelah" kata Sasuke sambil meluruskan punggungnya yang terasa kaku.

Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, "Kau menyuruhku meninggalkanmu sendiri?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku hanya tidak tega melihat Deidara .." jawab Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Deidara yang tertidur di dekapan Sasori.

"Aku akan memindahkan Dei ke kamar inap, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Suke .." Sahut Sasori sambil mengangkat Deidara ala bridal style dan berjalan ke arah ruang inap yang sudah dipesan Sasori.

"Terima kasih Sas .. " gumam Sasuke pelan, tangan alabaster Sasuke bergetar pelan. Perlahan air mata kembali menetes dipipi Sasuke. "Maafkan aku .. Naru."

**Unknown Place**

Neji menatap panik sosok Kurama yang sedang di bawa almbulans untuk ke rumah sakit. Sesekali mulut Neji merutuki kebodohannya yang malah menonton gosip di kedai dan tidak langsung pulang setelah memperoleh kue pesanan Kurama.

"Maafkan aku Kuu .." gumam Neji lirih sambil terus menggenggam tangan dingin Kurama.

Neji terus menundukkan kepalanya sambil berdoa sampai akhirnya neji merasakan pergerakan dari tangan Kurama yang digenggamnya.

"Kau sudah sadar Ku?" tanya Neji lirih sambil menatap wajah sayu Kurama.

Kurama mengerjabkan matanya perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang mencoba memasuki retina matanya. "N .. Na .. Ru .." gumam Kurama lemah sebelum kegelapan kembali menghampirinya.

Neji mengerjabkan matanya cepat ketika mendengar gumaman Kurama, "Naru? Naruto? Ada apa dengan Naru?" batin neji bingung.

Pikiran Neji terpotong ketika akhirnya ambulans yang membawa Kurama sampai du rumah sakit. Beberapa suster dan dokter yang sudah stand by langsung membawa Kurama ke instalansi gawat darurat.

Neji ikut berlari mengikuti kasur dorong Kurama sampai akhirnya seorang suster meminta neji untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu.

Neji duduk terpekur, setelah membulatkan tekat, Neji mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menyalakannya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya posel Neji sudah dalam posisi stand by.

Baru saja Neji hendak menghubungi Sasuke, tiba-tiba ponsel Neji bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. Ada dua puluh pesan yang isinya menanyakan keberadaan Neji, Neji hendak mengabaikan pesan yang masuk sampai matanya menatap sebuah pesan masuk dari Hinata.

From: Hinata

To: Hyuuga Neji

Subject: I Can See you

Lihat tautan foto yang kukirim padamu .. lebih baik kau siap-siap untuk menerima hal yang sama, Hyuuga Neji ~

.

.

Mengerutkan kening, nejipun memutuskan untuk membuka tautan yang dikirim oleh Hinata. Mata lavender Neji membelalak lebar melihat tautan foto yang dikirim oleh Hinata. Foto seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikanalnya sebagai Naruto, dalam posisi bersimbah darah dan tengah disetubuhi oleh seorang pria.

"BANGSAT!" seru Neji keras, untung saja saat itu keadaan rumah sakit masih tergolong sepi sehinggan hanya segelintir orang yang menatap Neji dengan pandangan aneh. "Akan kubunuh kau, penyihir!" desis Neji berbahaya, tangannya meremukkan ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Neji langsung melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya menelpon Kakashi untuk menggantikan posisinya menjaga Kurama.

**Uchiha Resident**

Fugaku menatap tajam orang yang sudah diklaim sebagai menantu aka Kurenai yang sedang duduk di atas meja ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" desis Fugaku berbahaya, mood Fugaku sudah sangat buruk hari ini. Kerjasamanya dengan berbagai pihak berakhir gagal.

Kurenai terkikik kecil sambil semakin berani, rok mini yang dipakainya terbuka saat Kurenai membuka lebar kakinya dihadapan Fugaku.

"Ah ... Fuga-chan, kau ini kaku sekali ... aku ingin bermain denganmu~" desah Kurenai, tangan putihnya membelai perlahan dada Fugaku yang masih dilapisi jas mahal.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Itachi, bukan?" tanya Fugaku datar, membiarkan Kurenai yang semakin berani menjamah tubuhnya.

"Ah ... itu keinginanmu Fuga-kun .. Kau tau benar kalau aku mencintaimu~" kata Kurenai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sok imut.

Menghela nafas berat, Fugaku langsung menyambar bibir kemerahan Kurenai, tangan Fugaku yang menganggur langsung meremas kasar payudara Kurenai yang masih terhalang tanktop hitam yang dipakai Kurenai.

Kurenai terkekeh kecil disela ciumannya dengan Fugaku, meremat rambut Fugaku kasar Kurenai mendesah sensual tepat ditelinga Fugaku.

Fugaku yang mendengar desahan Kurenai makin bersemangat menjamah tubuh calon menantu yang juga merupakan wanitanya itu.

Kurenai menyeringai lebar ketika merasakan kejantanan Fugaku mengeras di balik celananya.

"I Got You .. Fugaku" batin Kurenai dengan seringai yang bertambah lebar.

**Uchiha Corp**

Itachi menatap sendu foto Kurama yang ada di meja kerjanya, mata onyxnya menerwang mengingat test pack yang ditemukan Gaara di apartement milik Share.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sedang hamil Ku?" batin Itachi lirih, tangan putinya menyentuh perlahan foto Kurama dan mengusapnya lembut. "Aku akan menemukanmu Kuu .. " tekad Itachi dalam hati.

Setelah menerima test pack dari Gaara, Itachi langsung meluncur ke Rumah sakit untu menemui Kimmimaro, satu-satunya dokter yang dipercayai Kurama untuk memeriksa dirinya. Setelah menemui Kimmimaro, Itachi memeperoleh kebenaran yang menyakitkan, Kuramanya sedang hamil 3 bulan, dan saat Kurama akan mengatakannya pada Itachi, dengan brengseknya dirinya malah menceraikan Kurama.

"Maafkan aku, Kuu .." batin Itachi nelangsa, harapannya untuk punya anak dari Kurama berjalan sukses, tidak percuma usahanya membayar seorang ilmuwan terkenal agar bisa membuat sang istri hamil. Tapi sekarang harapan Itachi sudah musnah, Itachi sudah kehilangan Kurama dan anaknya.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SASUfemNARU, ITAKYUU, KIBAHINA, NEJIfemGAARA**

**slight Pair : ItaKure, SasuHina, Sasusaku, FugaKure, dll**

**RATE : M**

**WARNING!**

**fic ini mengandung fem naru dan fem gaara, and MPREG. you've read this warning. so press back if you doesnt like this kind of stories. YAOI, STRAIGHT, TYPOS, author baru, dll ..**

**read and review pleaseeee**

Wuaaahhh Gomen minna san, author lama update .. maklum, ngurusin perceraian itu lama. Nah ... daripada banyak bacot, silahkan dibaca minna san .. Maaf kalau singkat, author sudah berusaha memanjangkan ini, hehehehe

**LOVE**

kurama mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, setelah terbiasa dengan cahaya yang menyoroti wajahnya Kurama menatap datar ruangan bercat putih yang ditempati olehnya.

"Rumah sakit, heh?" batin Kurama tersenyum miris, Kurama masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian sebelum dirinya pingsan. "Naru .. apa kau baik?" gumam Kurama pelan.

Krieet .. pintu ruangan Kurama dirawat terbuka perlahan, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang aka Neji berjalan masuk, ditangannya terdapat semangkuk bubur untuk Kurama.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Neji sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat ranjang Kurama. Tangan putihnya mengulurkan bubur bayam yang dibawanya pada Kurama.

Kurama menerima bubur yang diberikan Neji, "Aku sudah baik, kau dapat kabar tentang Naru?" tanya Kurama, nada yang dipakai Kurama memang biasa, tapi Neji bisa menangkap kekhawatiran yang sangat dalam kalimat Kurama.

"Sudah .. " jawab Neji pelan, menghela nafas berat, Nejipun menggenggam tangan Kurama. "Aku akan melaksanakan rencana kita Kuu .. kau pergilah bersembunyi bersama Kakashi" ujar Neji pelan.

Kurama menatap penuh terima kasih ke arah Neji, sahabat sekaligus cinta pertama yang hadir dihidupnya. "Terima kasih, Neji .." sahut Kurama, perlahan Kurama mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya dan mengecup bibir Neji lembut.

**Konoha Hospital**

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan pucat Naruto, pikirannya begitu penuh memikirkan ucapan dokter yang terus terngiang ditelinganya. Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, Sasuke menatap sendu ke arah malaikat pirangnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik sajakan Naru?" tanya Sasuke lirih, tangan alabasternya menyibak poni Naruto, perlahan dicondongkan badannya ke arah kening Naruto dan mengecupnya perlahan.

Sasori yang mengamati interaksi Sasuke dan Naruto dari balik kaca yang menghubungkan pengunjung dan pasien. Mengingat Naruto harus dalam keadaan steril, pengunjung yang masuk kedalam ruangan Narutopun hanya dibatasi satu orang saja.

Perlahan airmata menuruni pipi chubby Sasori, hati Sasori sangat sakit melihat Sasuke yang tampak seperti mayat hidup disamping Naruto. Awalnya Sasori memang tidak menyukai Naruto, tapi perlakuan hangat Naruto yang tulus padanya lama-lama membuat Sasori luluh dan berbalik menjadi sangat menyayangi Naruto.

"Sasuke .. aku berjanji akan melindungi kalian" tekad Sasori dalam hati, sudah cukup selama ini Sasori diam saja akan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada sahabatku yang terluka" batin Sasori, tangannya terkepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

Deidara menatap sendu kolam ikan yang ada di halaman Rumah Sakit, hatinya yang lembut merasa sakit melihat takdir sang senpai favoritnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Deidara pilu, sebagai pemimpin Blue seharusnya Deidara bisa lebih tegas pada Hinata, tapi entah kenapa setiap melihat mata lavender Hinata Deidara merasa takut. "Siapa kau sebenarnya Hinata?" tanya Deidara pada pantulan dirinya di kolam.

**Hyuuga Mansion**

Hiashi Hyuuga, pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang terkenal itu menatap tajam Yamato yang juga merupakan manajer Blue. "Bagaimana mungkin kau gagal mengetahui siapa Hinata yang sebenarnya?!" bentak Hiashi keras.

"Maafkan saya Hiashi-san .. selama ini Hinata-sama selalu menolak untuk saya dampingi dalam acaranya di luar selain dengan Blue" jawab Yamato sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kalau saja Hinata palsu itu tidak mengancamku, aku pasti sudah menghabisinya!" geram Hiashi, gelas yang ada ditangannya pecah seiring kuatnya tekanan yang diberikan Hiashi.

Yamato terdiam melihat kemarahan Hiashi yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya itu, dalam hati Yamato sebenarnya mengasihani sang maestro keramik itu. Hinata, anak Hiashi sedang dalam sandera seseorang yang saat ini mengaku sebagai 'Hinata', mengingat 'Hinata' ini sangat gila Hiashi tidak bisa gegabah dalam melawan 'Hinata'. Sekali saja salah langkah, bisa dipastikan nyawa Hinata yang asli akan melayang.

Ponsel Yamato yang berdering memecah kesunyian di ruang keluarga Hyuuga itu. Mata hitam Yamato menatap bingung layar poselnya yang bertulisakan Kakashi. Setelah meminta ijin pada Hiashi dan dijawab dengan dengusan keras, Yamato menekan tombol hijau diponselnya dan mendekatkan ponsel jadulnya ke telinga.

"Moshi-moshi Kakashi-san?"

"..."

"Haik .. wakatta.. "

"..."

"Naniiiiii !"

"..."

"Haik! Akan segera saya laksanakan."

"..."

"Haik"

Yamato memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, sementara Hiashi menatap penuh selidik ke arah Yamato.

"Ada perlu apa Kakashi menelponmu?" tanya Hiashi, kedua alisnya bertaut menandakan kalau sang Hyuuga sedang bingung.

"Kakashi-san mengabarkan kalau Neji-sama akan segera kembali ke Konoha." Jawab Yamato.

"Lalu? Kemana Kakashi sekarang?" tanya Hiashi semakin bingung, seharusnya Kakashi yang bertugas menjaga Neji, kenapa sekarang Kakashi menghubungi Yamato? Batin Hiashi.

"Kakashi-san sedang menjaga Kurama-sama di Rumah Sakit, kehamilan Kurama-sama termasuk kategori lemah, jadi Neji sama memerintahkan Kakashi-san untuk berjaga di samping Kurama-sama" jawab Yamato lancar.

"Haaah ... Kurama-chan yang malang .. " gumam Hiashi pelan, tangannya memijit pelipisnya perlahan.

"Neji-sama akan segera menjalankan rencana kita" ucapan Yamato langsung membuat Hiashi mendongak menatap Yamato lurus, perlahan sebuah seringai terlukis diwajahnya.

**Uchiha Resident**

"Ahhhh ... lebih ... cepat Fu . ga .."

"Arrrgghh .. kau .. ugh .. sempit .."

Desahan-desahan yang terdengar dari ruangan kerja Fugaku sukses membuat anak buah Fugaku yang menjaga pintu ruang kerjanya nosebleed.

Sementara di slama ruangan, Kurenai nampak sedang menungging membelakangi Fugaku, sementara Fugaku sedang memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya diantara kedua bongkahan pantat kenyal Kurenai.

Keringat, desahan, dan bau sperma yang menguar dari tubuh keduanya semakin meningkatkan libido Kurenai dan Fugaku, "Ahhh ... semua penis Uchiha memang hebat" batin Kurenai saat sekali lagi kejantanan Fugaku mengenai sweet spotnya, air liur Kurenai mengalir seiring bertambahnya kecepatan Fugaku dalam menggenjot lubangnya.

Fugaku yang sedang memeju-mundurkan pinggangnya meremas payudara Kurenai keras, tatapan matanya yang biasanya dingin tertutup kabut nafsu. Fugaku mengerang pelan saat kejantanannya di jepit erat oleh Kurenai. Setelah puas membuat Kurenai bermandikan sperma miliknya, Fugakupun menatap Kurenai yang tengah pingsan dengan datar.

"Anakku ?" desis Fugaku dalam hati, perlahan seringai keji terlukis diwajah kakunya.

Setelah meletakkan Kurenai yang awalnya ada dipangkuannya, Fugaku memakai asal celana dan kemejanya yang sudah kusut.

"Bereskan kantorku" perintah Fugaku datar pada maid yang sudah menunggunya diluar ruang kerjanya.

Fugaku berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya, tubuhnya mengeluarkan bau khas orang bercinta yang jujur saja, Fugaku sangat tidak menyukai aromanya sendiri saat ini.

Tangan pucat Fugaku membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati, mata onyxnya menatap lembut sosok wanita yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Berjalan perlahan, Fugaku menghampiri sosok Mikoto yang sedang tertidur dalam posisi naked.

Tangan Fugaku membuka kancing bajunya, dan tak berapa lama Fugaku sudah kembali dalam posisi naked. Fugaku menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos sang istri, mata Fugaku menatap lapar tubuh polos Mikoto yang masih sangat indah diusianya saat ini.

Tak berapa lama, kembali terdengar jeritan histeris sang nyonya Uchiha yang kembali diperkosa oleh sang mantan suami.

**NIU Ent**

Gaara menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, hari ini dia akan melakukan debut pertamanya. Setelah melalui beberapa perombakan, debut Gaara tetap dilaksanakan sesuai jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan oleh agency.

Shizuka Nadhesiko (ada di Naruto waktu perjalanan mau ketemu Hachibi) menatap takjub pada Gaara yang tampak sangat mempesona mengenakan dress panjang warna merah tanpa lengan dan memiliki belahan panjang sampai paha Gaara di kedua sisinya.

"Kau sangat seksi Gaa-chan!" seru Shizuka sambil mengacungkan dua jempol kearah Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan senang dipuji sesama wanita, Shizuka" desis Gaara frustasi, hei ... diberi tatapan lapar oleh sesama wanita err atau pria ya? Pokoknya bagi Gaara tatapan Shizuka ituuu ... agak .. errr .. menjijikkan.

Mendengar desisan Gaara yang agak putus asa membuat Shizuka tersenyum senang, bagi Shizuka menggoda Gaara adalah salah satu hal yang mengasyikkan selain berlatih.

"Apa kau tidak ganti baju?" tanya Gaara sembari memberi deathglarenya karna Shizuka sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggrepe tubuhnya.

Shizuka tertawa kering, "Aku masih tampil nanti" jawab Shizuka sambil kembali duduk di sofa ruang ganti Gaara.

"Aku menggantikan Sasuke-san yang tidak bisa tampil bukan?" tanya Shizuka pada Gaara.

Gaara meletakkan sisir yang dipegangnya dari tadi ke atas nakas. "Yah .. kondisi Naruto-chan masih kritis, Sasuke tidak mungkin meninggalkan Naru" sahut Gaara sambil mengenakan jaket berbulu yang akan dikenakan sebagai lapisan luar bajunya.

"Hehehehehe ... kau siap-siap saja melakukan skinship denganku Gaa-chan .." kata Shizuka sambil terkekeh, kaki jenjangnya berjalan ke arah Gaara dan langsung mencuri ciuman dari Gaara.

Gaara berteriak kesal dan hendak memukul Shizuka ketika sang artis trainee di NIU itu sudah berlari keluar ruangan Gaara sambil tertawa keras.

**Paris **

Uzumaki Karin, seorang desainer terkenal dengan berbagai rancangan karyanya yang mendunia sedang kesal. Sudah beberapa kali Karin mencoba menghubungi Naruto, sang model yang sedang liburan di Konoha tapi selalu gagal.

"Ahhhhh! Awas kau Naruuuu !" teriakan yang diiringi geraman yang dikeluarkan Karin sukses membuat anak buah Karin ingin melarikan diri dari sang bos yang mirip godzilla.

Naruto sendiri merupakan brand ambassador Taka, brand yang digunakan Karin sebagai identitas karyanya. Menurut Karin, Naruto adalah satu-satunya model yang tampak pantas mengenakan baju rancangannya yang agak aneh.

Karin menatap nanar baju hasil karyanya yang ada dipatung, "Sungguh tidak indah!" gumam Karin sambil mendeathglare patung yang entah kenapa tampak jelek memakai baju rancangannya.

Rancangan Karin kali ini mengambil tema boneka barbie, baju yang ada dipatung dihadapannya sengaja Karin buat untuk Naruto. sebuah baju yang terdiri dari bra sport warna hitam, jaket kulit pendek warna emas yang memperlihatkan bagian perut dan sebuah shortpants pendek warna emas dengan sedikit rumbai warna hitam di pinggirnya.

Ponsel Karin yang bergetar sukses membuat lamunan Karin terpotong. Menggerutu sebal, Karin langsung mengambil ponselnya. Sesaat mata violet Karin mengeluarkan blink-blink bercahaya saat mengetahui bahwa Sasukelah yang mengirimi dirinya pesan.

Membuka pesan dari Sasuke dengan cepat, jantung Karin tiba-tiba berdetak cepat membaca deretan kata di ponselnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Karin langsung membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan berlari keluar dari ruangannya.

"Karin-sama? Anda mau kemana?" tanya seorang anak buah Karin yang bingung melihat sang bos nampak kacau.

"Aku akan ke Konoha. Batalkan semua Fashion Show kita sampai aku kembali" perintah Karin mutlak pada sang asisten.

Sebelum sempat asisten Karin yang bernama Yota menjawab, sudah menghilang dari hadapan Yota.

"Ada apa ya? Kuharap semua baik-baik saja" batin Yota.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SASUfemNARU, ITAKYUU, KIBAHINA, NEJIfemGAARA**

**slight Pair : ItaKure, SasuHina, Sasusaku, FugaKure, dll**

**RATE : M**

**WARNING!**

**fic ini mengandung fem naru dan fem gaara, and MPREG. you've read this warning. so press back if you doesnt like this kind of stories. YAOI, STRAIGHT, TYPOS, author baru, dll ..**

**read and review pleaseeee**

Nee Minna-san, Gomennasai ...

Maaf kalau cerita You tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi readers dan mengecewakan ..

Alur cerita You memang cepat, ceritanya geje, banyak Typo, terlalu OOC.. tapi gimanapun juga You sudah punya pandangan akan alur cerita yang You buat ini ..

Pertama tentang karakter yang OOC .. kan diceritanya Sasuke dkk itu personil Boyband, bisa bayangin gak betapa gejenya kalau Sasuke nyanyi sambil ngedance tapi tetep poker face?

Lagipula, menurut voting yang You lakukan orang-orang bakalan males ngefans ama artis sombong. "Please deh, seganteng apapun orangnya kalo songong juga sapa yang mauu ... " itu kata temen You. Dan, Sasuke disini nggak punya dendam ke Itachi, keluarganya utuh .. liat deh animenya, sebelum pembantaian klan Uchiha sikap Sasuke itu kayak gimana.

You seneng-seneng aja dapat kritikan, You ikhlas deh .. beneran! Tapi kalau mengenai jalan cerita, maaf .. sudah ada alurnya.

Masa lalu para chara akan terungkap sedikit demi sedikit .. tentang bersatunya SasuNaru juga pasti terjawab, jadi harap readers sabar yaa ..

You disini author baru, kalo gaya penulisan ama cerita You ngecewain readers You mohon maaf .. #deep bow

Kalo ada yang tanya sapa yang cerai, yang cerai itu You sendiri .. hehehe .. padahal You masih usia 21 lo .. tapi udah jandaaa #waterfall tears. Kalau ada yang mau kenal ama You, bisa inpite pin bb You dibawah ini .. (plak #cariKesempatan)

Saa ... Monggo langsung kecerita yaaa, chapter ini dan beberapa Chapter kedepan akan menjelaskan tentang Uchiha, NIU, Namikaze, Hyuuga, dll .. setelah jelas baru cerita Love diceritakan. Menurut readers lebih baik side story ini dibuat cerita baru atau dicampur? Jujur You gak mau ada yang kecewa lagi karena cerita You dianggap geje.

**LOVE**

**Uchiha Story**

Mikoto Uchiha, seorang wanita yang sangat cantik walaupun usianya sudah menginjak 30 tahunan. Posisinya sebagai istri Fugaku yang merupakan pemimpin klan Uchiha membuatnya menjadi First Lady dalam Uchiha.

Awal pernikahannya dengan Fugaku, Mikoto tidak bisa merasakan hal lain selain bahagia. Fugaku merupakan suami yang siaga, perhatian, dan selalu menomor satukan keluarga dibanding dengan apapun.

Tapi, semenjak Madara Uchiha menunjuk Fugaku yang notabene adalah putera Madara sebagai pemimpin klan, mimpi buruk Mikoto dimulai. Kesibukan Fugaku sebagai pemimpin klan no 1 membuatnya mulai meninggalkan keluarganya sedikit demi sedikit. Awalnya Mikoto selalu mencoba mengerti dengan posisi Fugaku sebagai ketua klan, akan tetapi sebuah kejadian yang terjadi membuat Mikoto mengajukan cerai pada Fugaku.

_**Flashback ON**_

Mikoto yang saat itu masih aktif sebagai seorang guru di SD khusus milik Uchiha ingin memberikan kejutan untuk suaminya, aka Fugaku. Mengenakan kimono polos warna hitam dan geta, Mikoto berjalan dengan anggun menuju ruang kerja sang suami.

"Ahh ... Mikoto-nee .. " sapa Kagami yang merupakan asisten Fugaku.

"Ah .. Kagami-san, lama tidak berjumpa" sapa Mikoto balik dengan sopan, Kagami yang sudah menganggap Mikoto sebagai kakak wanitanya itu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kesopanan Mikoto.

"Jangan panggil aku menggunakan embel-embel san Neechan" kata Kagami sambil memasang ekspresi ngambek.

"Ara ... Kagami-chan sangat imut ne .. " sahut Mikoto, tangan lembutnya mengusap perlahan rambut Kagami dengan sayang.

Kagami tersenyum senang mendapat perlakuan lembut dari sang Neechan, "Apa Neechan kesini untuk bertemu Fugaku-nii?" tanya Kagami.

"Haik, sudah lama aku tidak memberinya kejutan apapun" jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Hahahaha .. baiklah, Neechan .. sebenarnya sudah lima hari ini Fugaku-nii memberiku libur." Kata Kagami sambil nyengir,"Tapi karena aku bosan .. aku datang kemari .. tadi kudengar dari penjaga di depan Fugaku-nii sedang rapat dengan klan Senju." Lanjut Kagami.

"Ehm .. baiklah .. aku akan menunggu di dalam ruangan Fugaku saja," kata Mikoto sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Hati-hati Neechan!" seru Kagami sambil melambai ke arah Mikoto.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fugaku menatap tajam ke arah pemuda kuning yang sedang duduk santai dihadapannya, Fugaku tidak habis pikir dengan klan Senju, bisa-bisanya klan yang didirikan oleh Hashirama itu bergabung dengan klan Namikaze. Dan yang terpenting, kenapa harus pemuda kuning yang juga merupakan rival Fugaku yang menjadi ketua?!.

Pemuda kuning yang bernama Minato Namikaze itu hanya nyengir geje menanggapi tatapan datar Fugaku, bagaimanapun mereka sudah bersaing sejak SD. Minato sudah amat sangat terbiasa menerima pandangan tajam Fugaku.

"Ayolah Fugaku .. kau jangan mempersulit diriku .. " kata Minato, puppy eyes tingkat duanya sudah dilancarkan, tapi pria Uchiha di depannya tetap anteng ditempatnya.

"Aku akan menerima kerjasama ini kalau kau mengatakan siapa istrimu, Minato" jawab Fugaku dingin, oh sungguh sang ketua klan ini sangat kepo dengan kehidupan sang rival.

Minato mendecak kesal mendengar perkataan Fugaku yang sama sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Minato menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah .. tapi kau harus janji tidak akan marah ya?" tanya Minato.

Fugaku menaikkan alisnya mendengar penuturan sang rival, apa coba maksud Minato meminta Fugaku untuk tidak marah? Memang siapa sih istri Minato? Kushina? Tidak mungkinkan sahabatnya menikah dengan wanita yang diam-diam menjadi selingkuhan Fugaku itu?.

Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menepis pemikiran kalau Kushina adalah istri Minato, bagaimanapun Fugaku sudah berencana untuk menjadikan Kushina istri keduanya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanya Fugaku balik.

"Aku .. aku menikah dengan Kushina, Fugaku ..." jawab Minato sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sedikitnya Minato merasa bersalah pada Fugaku karena merebut Kushina.

Fugaku terdiam mendengar penuturan Minato yang bagaikan lonceng kematian ditelinganya. Fugaku meremas rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi, memang selama ini hubungan Fugaku dan Kushina merenggang, tapi Fugaku tidak menyangka kalau Kushina akan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Maaf Fugaku, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kushina menderita lebih dari ini. Kurasa sudah cukup dia menjadi selingkuhanmu." Kata Minato pelan, "Lagipula selama ini Kushina menjadi selingkuhanmu dengan ancaman kan?" lanjut Minato, nada suaranya menjadi dingin ketika mengingat penderitaan orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Aku tidak akan mempersoalkan masalah kerjasama kita, dan mulai sekarang .. lebih baik kau fokus pada Mikoto, Fugaku" kata Minato dingin sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Fugaku yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Kejadian selanjutnya terjadi sangat cepat, Minato yang baru saja hendak meraih kenop pintu tertembak. Sebelum kesadarannya menjauh, Minato menatap tak percaya ke arah Fugaku yang memegang pistolnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Penjaga Minato yang stand by dibalik pintu langsung merangsek masuk kedalam ruang rapat begitu mendengar letusan senjata. Setelah berhasil masuk, pengawal Minato langsung mengamankan Fugaku dan melarikan Minato ke Rumah Sakit.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mikoto menatap tak percaya melihat foto-foto yang ada di sebuah ruangan khusus di kantor Fugaku, awalnya Mikoto menemukan ruangan itu secara tidak sengaja saat akan menyalakan lampu. Mikoto yang memang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besarpun memutuskan memasuki ruangan rahasia yang terbuka ketika dia salah memencet tombol untuk lampu.

Air mata Mikoto mengalir deras melihat foto seorang wanita berambut merah darah yang dikenalnya sebagai Kushina, sahabat baiknya.

Mikoto tercenung melihat foto-foto telanjang Kushina, air mata tampak mengalir menuruni pipi gempil sang sahabat. Walaupun ekspresi Kushina sedang tersenyum di semua fotonya, Mikoto bisa melihat keterpaksaan dan kesedihan dimata violet sang sahabat. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Fuga-kun?" batin Mikoto nelangsa.

Tak kuat menghadapi kenyataan di depannya, Mikoto segera keluar dari ruangan terkutuk Fugaku. Begitu keluar, Mikoto dikejutkan dengan banyaknya polisi yang berkeliaran di kantor Fugaku.

"Neechan!" sebuah panggilan dari orang yang sangat dikenalnya aka Kagami langsung menyapa indra pendengaran Mikoto, Mikoto menatap bingung Kagami yang pucat dan terengah-engah.

"Ada apa Kagami-kun? Kenapa banyak polisi ditempat ini?" tanya Mikoto, mata onyxnya menatap penuh tanya ke arah sang 'adik'.

"Fugaku-nii ditangkap polisi atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Minato-sama" jawab Kagami cepat, Kagami sendiri bingung saat keluar dari pantry untuk mengambil kopi dia melihat Fugaku dikawal beberapa polisi menuju mobil polisi.

Bagai tersambar petir disiang hari, Mikoto hanya terpaku dan menatap tak percaya ke arah Kagami. "Cobaan apa lagi, Tuhan?!" batin Mikoto, belum sembuh sakit hatinya saat mengetahui sang suami terobsesi pada sahabatnya, sekarang sang suami terancam dipenjara atas percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukannya pada Minato. Seperti tak kuat menahan cobaan yang menghadangnya, Mikoto sukses pingsan di pelukan Kagami.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fugaku menatap datar polisi yang terus menyanyainya pertanyaan yang sama, "Apa alasan anda menembak Minato Namikaze?"

Sungguh, kalau Fugaku tidak mengingat anak dan istrinya yang akan terseret masalah, Fugaku pasti akan menjawab dengan keras, "Karena dia merebut wanitaku!". Sayangnya, Fugaku tidak kehilangan kewarasannya. Dia harus tetap menjaga nama baik Uchiha.

"Hn" jawab Fugaku yang mulai jengah ditanyai terus. Polisi yang bername tag Hizashi Hyuuga itu menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan'Hn' yang dikeluarkan Fugaku.

"Apa maksud HN mu itu?" tanya Hizashi bingung, HN itu tidak ada dikamus manapun seingat Hizashi.

Fugaku kembali bungkam, toh sebentar lagi dia akan keluar dari penjara. Madara tidak akan membiarkan Fugaku terlalu lama di penjara.

Baru saja Hizashi hendak bertanya lagi, pintu ruang interogasinya diketuk dari luar. Sesosok pria bermasker dan berambut silver menyembul dari pintu yang terbuka.

"Hizashi-san, pengacara Uchiha-san ingin bertemu dengan anda" ujar sang pria bermasker yang diketahui bernama Kakashi Hatake.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana" sahut Hizashi malas, oke .. Hizashi tahu kalau sebentar lagi pasti Fugaku akan bebas, kekuasaan Uchiha berada di atas kekuasaan mereka. "Baiklah, Fugaku-sama ... lebih baik anda renungkan perbuatan anda selama saya menemui pengacara anda" kata Hizashi datar.

Sepeninggalan Hizashi, Fugaku menyeringai senang. Yahh ... setelah dia bebas, dia akan pastikan bahwa klan Senju maupun Namikaze akan hancur.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sebuah limousin metalik meluncur perlahan dijalanan Konoha, Fugaku yang berada dalam limousin tersebut hanya diam sambil menatap jalanan yang dilalui mobilnya. Madara yang berada dalam mobil yang sama dengan sang putera hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu?" tanya Madara, aura yang menguar dari tubuh Madara sangat kuat, seolah-olah akan mencabik tubuh orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Fugaku yang sudah terbiasa dengan aura yang dikeluarkan sang ayah hanya menyeringai senang, "Kau tidak perlu tau, pak Tua!" jawab Fugaku kurang ajar.

Madara yang mendapat perlakuan kurang ajar dari sang anak hanya bisa diam, apa yang bisa dilakukan pak tua sepertinya melawan Fugaku?.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mikoto mengemasi pakaiannya, Itachi sang putera yang berusia 7 tahun menatap penuh tanya ke arah sang Kaasan. "Kaasan, kita mau kemana?" tanya Itachi, tangan kecilnya menyeret koper hitam dengan gambar gundam miliknya.

Mikoto menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menatap lembut ke arah sang Putera, "Kita akan tamasya Itachi-kun .. Tachi mau kan nemenin Kaasan?" tanya Mikoto lembut, tangannya membelai lembut pipi Itachi.

Itachi yang melihat kesedihan di mata sang Kaasan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, sungguh hati Itachi sangat sakit melihat ekspresi sang Kaasan. "Apa Baby-chan juga ikut?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap ranjang bayi yang ada di kamar Mikoto.

"Tentu saja, sayang ... Sasu-chan akan ikut dengan kita" jawab Mikoto sambil ikut melirik Sasuke kecil yang tertidur di ranjang bayinya.

Itachi langsung tersenyum sumringah mendengar penuturan sang Kaasan, walaupun sebenarnya hati kecilnya bertanya-tanya kenapa sang Tousan tidak ikut berlibur dengan mereka.

Selesai mempacking semua bajunya, Mikoto segera menggendong Sasuke dan menggandeng tangan Itachi. Koper miliknya dan Itachi dibawakan oleh Kagami dengan senang hati, setelah mendengar cerita dari Mikoto tentang kelakuan Fugaku, rasa respect Kagami pada Fugaku langsung lenyap dan berganti dengan rasa marah yang luar biasa. Maka ketika Mikoto berkata akan meninggalkan Fugaku, Kagami mendampinginya dengan senang hati.

Baru saja Mikoto hendak memasuki mobil, seorang bocah yang seusia dengan Itachi berlari kearahnya dengan air mata yang mengalir, "Kaasan ! tunggu Menma!" teriak Menma, saudara kembar Itachi yang lahir 15 menit setelah Itachi.

Akhirnya setelah menata berang mereka dibagasi mobil, Kagami segera membawa mobil Pajeronya keluar dari Uchiha Resident.

Itachi yang melihat Menma menangis mendengus dalam hati, "Menma-Toutou cengeng" desis Itachi sambil bersidekap.

"Tachi kejam! Padahal Menma cuman pipis .." kata Menma kesal sambil melotot ka arah sang kakak yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Menma lambat, kasihan Kaasan dan Baby-chan yang nunggu" sahut Itachi judes, mata onyxnya melotot sadis ke arah Menma.

Kagami dan Mikoto yang duduk di kursi depan tertawa pelan mendengar pertengkaran Menma dan Itachi. Sungguh, Mikoto sangat bersyukur dihadiahi tiga malaikat kecil dalam kehidupannya.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fugaku menatap murka kesemua pelayan yang ada di rumahnya, bagaimana mungkin mereka membiarkan begitu saja istri dan anak-anaknya meninggalkan rumah.

"Katakan! Dengan siapa Mikoto pergi?!" bentak Fugaku keras, para pelayan kediaman Uchiha hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya mendengar bentakan Fugaku. Sungguh ... para pelayan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kepergian Mikoto.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pelayannya, Fugaku makin mempertajam tatapnya, "Kalian semua aku pecat!" teriak Fugaku murka.

Para pelayan keluarga Uchiha bergetar takut, memikirkan kelangsungan kehidupannya. Sampai akhirnya Madara masuk dan menyuruh para pelayan untuk kembali bekerja.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku memecat mereka!" seru Fugaku, amarahnya sudah berada di kepala begitu mengetahui Mikoto menghilang dari hidupnya.

"Tenang Fugaku, aku sudah meminta seluruh Uchiha mencari Mikoto" sahut Madara santai, sedikitnya Madara agak mendukung kepergian Mikoto dari Fugaku.

Fugaku mendengus kesal ke arah Madara dan langsung keluar dari rumah dengan membanting pintu tepat dihadapan Madara, "Semoga kau selamat, Kagami .." batin Madara.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beberapa tahun sudah berlalu, Fugaku mulai menyadari betapa berartinya Mikoto bagi hidupnya. Dan penyesalan Fugaku yang sudah bercerai dari Mikoto semakin membuatnya gila.

Fugaku yang membutuhkan sandaran, berkali-kali memanggil wanita malam untuk menemani kesendiriannya. Tapi sungguh, semakin hari obsesi Fugaku akan Mikoto semakin menjadi.

Fugaku yang mengetahui kepergian Mikoto didukung oleh Madara langsung menghabisi Madara saat itu juga, dan soal Kagami yang membawa pergi Mikoto, ah ... Kecoak itu sudah lama dihabisi oleh Fugaku.

Fugaku tersenyum sadis menatap wanita yang sudah menjadi obsesinya, aka Mikoto. Setelah mengetahui persembunyian Mikoto, Fugaku langsung menjemput paksa sang Istri .

Awalnya Itachi dan Menma yang sudah dewasa melawan ayah mereka dengan berani, tapi setelah ayah mereka menculik dan mengancam akan membunuh Sasuke kalau mereka melawan, Menma dan Itachi tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

Singkat cerita, Mikoto dan anak-anaknya kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Fugaku tetap memperlakukan Mikoto seperti istrinya walau mereka sudah bercerai, sebenarnya perlakuan seperti istri kurang tepat. Yang tepat adalah Fugaku menjadikan Mikoto sebagai pelacurnya.

Sasuke yang sudah besar mulai membangkang dari Uchiha, Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto, anak dari orang yang sangat dibenci Fugaku. Selain berhubungan dengan Naruto, Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah perintah sang ayah yang memintanya sekolah bisnis.

Sasuke menantang Fugaku dengan memasuki NIU Ent yang saat itu masih berupa agency kecil. Sasuke tidak perduli Fugaku mencoret dirinya dari daftar pewaris dan keluarga inti Uchiha, sampai akhirnya Sasuke menjadi anggota 'biasa' klan Uchiha.

Menma yang tumbuh dewasa, mati-matian mempelajari bisnis sang ayah. Menma menjadi pribadi yang jarang muncul didepan umum, dan tekad Menma hanya satu .. Menghancurkan Fugaku. Menma tidak masalah dicap sebagai penjilat oleh orang-orang, Menma yang hanya memiliki kepintaran akan berusaha mengkudeta sang ayah dari 'dalam'. Menma yakin, Itachi dan Sasuke akan membantunya dari luar.

Itachi membantu kembarannya dari luar, dengan membangun kerajaan bisnisnya sendiri. Sejak awal, Itachi tahu dia akan diminta menikahi Kurenai, Putri klan Yuuhi yang sudah banyak membantu sang Tousan. Itachi menjalin hubungan dengan Kurama, kakak Naruto. Bahkan mereka sudah menikah di Luar Negeri.

Dan sampai saat ini, perjuangan tiga putera mahkota Uchiha akan terus berlanjut


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SASUfemNARU, ITAKYUU, KIBAHINA, NEJIfemGAARA**

**slight Pair : ItaKure, SasuHina, Sasusaku, FugaKure, dll**

**RATE : M**

**WARNING!**

**fic ini mengandung fem naru dan fem gaara, and MPREG. you've read this warning. so press back if you doesnt like this kind of stories. YAOI, STRAIGHT, TYPOS, author baru, dll ..**

**read and review pleaseeee**

**Sebenarnya cerita ini author buat agar para reader tau masa lalu masing-masing klan .. kali ini klan Hyuuga, besok Namikaze .. maaf kalau geje, tapi sebenarnya masalah dalam fic You Cuma seputar siapa Hinatan kapan gak ganggu SasuNaru, kapan ItaKuu bersatu, ama bersatunya GaaNeji. **

**Mungkin cara penulisan You yang ngebuat kayaknya masalahnya banyak banget gitu ya .. hehehe .. nggak deh, suer .. abis ini juga tamat kok LOVE nya .. **

**Thanks buat yang sudah mereview cerita saya, ngefav, maupun ngefollow ... semoga para readers nggak botak karena bingung ama cerita You .. hehehe**

**Cerita ini mendapat sumbangan pemikiran dari sahabat baik You, thanks buat Sahabat-chan yang udah bantu mikir ... #Kiss**

**Hyuuga Side Story**

Klan Hyuuga, salah satu klan terbaik yang bertugas membereskan kejahatan yang terjadi di Konoha. Pemimpin klan Hyuuga merupakan dua saudara kembar yaitu Hiashi dan Hizashi Hyuuga. Hiashi bertugas mengatasi permasalahan lewat jalan belakang, sedangkan Hizashi melalui jalan yang benar.

Sudah merupakan rahasia umum bahwa klan Uchiha berseteru selama bertahun-tahun dengan klan Hyuuga karena perbedaan pendapat diantara kedua klan. Untuk menyamarkan 'kegiatan' mereka, klan Hyuuga memproduksi keramik-keramik indah untuk mengalihkan fokus orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Hiashi menikah dengan seseorang dari klannya dan mempunyai tiga orang anak kembar, yaitu Kagura, Hinata, dan Hanabi. Diantara ketiganya, Kagura merupakan anak yang paling ambisius dalam mencapai segala tujuannya seperti sang Ayah. Hinata merupakan anak yang pemalu dan susah bergaul seperti sang Ibu, sedangkan sifat Hanabi merupakan perpaduan antara Ayah dan Ibunya.

Hizashi juga menikah dengan seorang wanita dari klan Hyuuga, pernikahan Hizashi dikarunia i seorang anak yang diberi nama Neji Hyuuga. Neji yang bersifat bijaksana dapat menghandle keponakannya dengan baik, diantara ketiga saudaranya Neji paling dekat dengan Kagura dan Hinata.

Bahkan mereka semua bersekolah di tempat yang sama, Neji dan Kagura sekelas. Sedangkan Hinata dan Hanabi berada di kelas yang lain. Kagura yang tidak pernah mau mengalah pada Neji selalu mencari gara-gara dengan neji, bahkan saat di sekolah sekalipun.

"Oe ... baka Neji!" seru seorang wanita berambut hitam kebiruan cepak (seperti rambut Shizune) aka Kagura sambil berlari cepat ke arah Neji yang duduk tenang di atap.

Neji yang merasa dipanggil tidak sopan oleh sang keponakan hanya bisa mendelik kesal, mata lavendernya melotot menjadi-jadi kearah Kagura.

"Panggil aku Neji-nii baka!"kata Neji sambil menarik kedua pipi kagura dan sukses membuat kagura mendepak keras kaki Neji.

Neji dan Kagura langsung adu deathglare sambil mengelus-elus bagian tubuh mereka yang sakit. Adu deathglare dan hawa kelam yang menyelimuti mereka sukses membuat Hinata yang baru saja datang menyusul saudaranya untuk makan di atap tersenyum kaku.

"A .. ano Kagura-chan, Neji-nii .. bisa kita mulai makan?" tanya Hinata sambil memainkan deua jarinya didepan dada, suara lembut Hinata sukses membuat kedua saudaranya tersenyum lebar. Ahh ... betapa mereka sangat menyayangi Hinata.

"Tentu Hinata-chan, Niisanmu ini akan makan dengan lahap" jawab neji sambil tersenyum penuh blink-blink ke arah Hinata.

Kagura memasang ekspresi mual mendengar kata-kata najis Neji, "Kau membuatku mual Baka Neji ..." kata Kagura memasang ekspresi lemas.

Neji langsung melotot sadis ke arah Kagura, dan kembali tersenyum ketika melihat ke arah Hinata. "Eh, mana Hanabi?" tanya Neji saat mata lavendernya tidak melihat sosok Hanabi disekitarnya.

"Ha .. Hanabi-chan sedang makan bersama teman-temannya, Neji-nii" jawab Hinata, mata lavendernya bergerak kesana kemari sambil tangannya bertaut gugup.

Kagura yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Hinata langsung beranjak dari duduknya, "Ah .. aku akan ke toilet dulu .. jaa" ujar Kagura sambil melambai dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Ah ... aku titip susu rasa melon!" seru Neji dan dijawab jempol oleh Kagura yang segera menghilang di balik pintu.

Hinata menatap datar pintu yang tertutup, dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi Hinata dan Neji segera memakan bekal mereka.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagura berlari kencang disepanjang koridor kelas, mata lavendernya terus menjelajahi kelas-kelas yang dia lewati.

Tak jarang Kagura berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat larinya yang terlalu cepat, Kagura terus berlari sampai akhirnya tiba di taman belakang Sekolah mereka.

Kagura mendesis kesal saat tidak menemukan orang yang dia cari, tangan pucatnya meninju keras tembok yang ada disampingnya. "Brengsek! Kau dimana ... Hinata?" gumam Kagura lirih.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Neji yang sudah selesai makan menatap jam tangannya dengan gusar, beberapa menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai tapi Kagura belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kembali. Neji menatap sekeliling atap, sepi. Hinata sudah kembali sejak tadi, sementara Neji memutuskan untuk menunggu Kagura kembali.

Neji mendengus sebal dalam hati saat memikirkan kemungkinan kalau sekarang Kagura sedang bersenang-senang dengan pacarnya yang berasal dari klan Sarutobi, "Haaah ... lebih baik aku kembali" batin neji, baru saja Neji beranjak dari duduknya seorang pemuda berambut orange memasuki atap. Sesaat mata lavender neji terpesona menatap pemuda cantik didepannya.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kyuubi dari name tagnya itu hanya melirik sekilas ke arah neji dan langsung berjalan menuju pojok, mata lavender Neji terus mengikuti pergerakan pemuda yang membuatnya belok itu sambil menyeringai tipis.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiashi menatap tajam ke arah Hizashi yang notabene adalah adiknya itu. Hizashi yang dipelototi sang kakak hanya bisa tertawa kaku.

"Kau tau kalau klan Uchiha itu berbahaya?!" seru Hiashi tepat didepan muka Hizashi, Hiashi memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan saat melihat sang adik malah nyengir dihadapannya.

"Kau tau resiko berhadapan dengan Uchiha kan? Kau bisa mati .. " kata Hiashi lirih, sungguh sakit hatinya saat mendengar sang adik akan mengusut kasus yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha.

Hizashi yang menyadari kekhawatiran sang kakak hanya bisa tersenyum paksa, "Aku menitipkan Neji padamu Niisan .. " kata Hizashi sembari menyentuh kembut tangan sang kakak.

"Semenjak kematian Ibunya, Neji selalu murung dan tidak bisa tersenyum .. tapi, dia selalu bahagia jika dikelilingi anakmu, Niisan" kata Hizashi, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis saat mengingat ekspresi sedih Neji akibat ditinggal sang ibu.

Hiashi menatap sedih ekspresi Hizashi, sungguh Hiashi sangat menyayangi Neji seperti anaknya sendiri. Tapi membiarkan sang adik mati ditangan Uchiha benar-benar membuat Hiashi nyaris kehilangan kontrol dirinya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan pada Neji, Niisan .. kau hanya perlu mendampingi Neji saat itu tiba." Kata Hizashi.

Hiashi mendengus keras melihat kekeraskepalaan sang adik, "Baiklah, aku berjanji akan menjaga Neji seperti anakku sendiri" janji Hiashi pada sang adik sekaligus pada dirinya sendiri.

Hizashi tersenyum penuh terima kasih kearah sang kakak dan dibalas senyum lembut dari Hiashi.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dunia Hiashi hancur saat mendapatkan kabar bahwa mobil yang dikendarai Hizashi meledak saat akan menuju kantor, tangannya mengepal erat saat tim forensik menemukan sisa-sisa bom yang dipasang di mobil sang adik.

Mata lavender Hiashi menatap sedih ke arah Neji yang sedang terpaku tanpa ekspresi mendengar kabar tentang Tousannya, Kagura yang duduk disamping Neji menggenggam erat tangan rivalnya itu. Sementara Hinata dan Hanabi hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk, Hinata terlihat sesekali menghapus air mata dari mata lavendernya. Sementara Hanabi hanya terdiam sambil menunduk, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hanabi.

Keheningan di rung tamu milik keluarga Hyuuga itu terpecah ketika terdengar pintu di ruang tamu terbuka paksa, menampilkan wajah kuyu Kyuubi akibat berlari dari kediaman Namikaze menuju Hyuuga.

Kyuubi menatap sedih ke arah Neji yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa bulan lalu itu, setelah tersenyum singkat ke arah Hiashi dan dibalas dengan tepukan pelan dikepalanya. Kyuubi langsung berjalan menuju Neji.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyuubi menarik tangan Neji keras sehingga membuat posisi Neji yang awalnya duduk menjadi berdiri, dan Kyuubi langsung memeluk tubuh tegap Neji.

Neji yang merasa dipeluk oleh seseorang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, matanya mengerjap bingung melihat rambut orange Kyuubi. "Kau kenapa Kyuu?" tanya Neji lembut saat mendengar isakan tangis dari tubuh yang memeluknya.

"Kau itu Baka! Seharusnya kau menangiskan?!" seru Kyuubi disela-sela tangisnya, air mata Kyuubi mengalir makin deras melihat senyum terpaksa yang terukir di wajah sang seme. Tanpa berkata lagi, Kyuubi langsung menarik Neji menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan berbagai tatapan yang tertuju pada mereka.

Kagura dan Hanabi menatap Kyuubi yang sedang menyeret Neji dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sementara Hinata tersenyum lembut melihat Kyuubi yang sangat memperhatikan sang kakak.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kyuubi menghempaskan Neji dengan cepat ke atas ranjang king size milik Neji, tanpa banyak bicara Kyuubi langsung mencium bibir Neji cepat.

Neji yang masih belum sadar hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung, sampai akhirnya Neji terhanyut oleh ciuman Kyuubi.

Neji langsung membalik keadaan dengan Kyuubi yang ditindihnya, lidah Neji menerobos memasuki rongga mulut Kyuubi yang terbuka, ciuman yang berlangsung panas dan membara itu terputus ketika mereka membutuhkan pasokan udara untuk bernafas.

Neji menatap teduh ke arah Kyuubi yang terengah-engah dibawahnya, Neji tersenyum lembut sambil menyentuh lembut pipi Kyuubi. "Terima kasih Kyuu .. " bisik Neji lembut. "Terima kasih sudah mendukungku selama ini dan menguatkanku" batin Neji.

Neji berbaring di samping Kyuubi sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyuubi dalam pelukannya, sementara Kyuubi memebenamkan wajahnya ke dada sang seme.

"Kau tumben sekali agresif begini Kyuu?" tanya Neji disela-sela kegiatannya menggrepe bokong kenyal Kyuubi.

"Dasar brengsek! Kau yang membuatku menjadi mesum! Aho Neji!" seru Kyuubi sambil mencoba menahan neji yang terus-terusan melecehkan bokongnya.

Neji hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar kata-kata judes Kyuubi, mana mungkin sang Hyuuga melupakan kemesumannya saat itu.

**Flashback On**

Neji menatap lapar tubuh topless Kyuubi dari belakang pohon yang ada di lapangan basket, setelah terpesona pada pandangan pertama di atap Sekolah, Neji selalu mencari segala sesuatu informasi tentang Kyuubi.

Sebenarnya Neji sudah berkali-kali menembak Kyuubi secara langsung maupun menggrepe tubuh Kyuubi, tapi bungsu Namikaze itu selalu menolak pernyataannya dengan judes dan bonus tamparan ketika tangan neji menggrepe tubuhnya.

Tapi hari ini Hyuuga Neji bersumpah akan membuat Kyuubi tidak bisa lepas dari pesona grepean (?) nya. Neji berjalan mengendap-endap ke ruang ganti pria begitu melihat Kyuubi sedang mandi setelah capek bermain basket dengan teman-temannya.

Neji nyaris ayan melihat tubuh Kyuubi yang diguyur shower dengan hanya memakai boxer pendek dengan gambar stroberi (?). Tanpa basa-basi Neji langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuubi dari belakang dan menyuntikkan obat perangsang dosis tinggi yang dibawanya.

Kyuubi yang awalnya memeberontak, menendang, mencakar, menggrepe balik Neji menjadi tak berdaya ketika obat yang disuntikkan Neji mulai beraksi. Neji tersenyum lebar melihat tubuh polos Kyuubi yang terhidang dihadapannya.

Dan hari itu, Neji sukses memperkosa dan membuat Kyuubi ketagihan seks akibat dirinya. Semenjak saat itu pula Kyuubi setuju menjadi kekasih neji. Sungguh geje, tapi itu yang terjadi.

**Flashback Off**

Neji tertawa keras mengingat kegejean yang tejadi pada proses jadian mereka, sementara Kyuubi mukanya memerah sempurna mendengar tawa Neji. "Aishiteru .. " gumam Neji sambil mencium mesra bibir Kyuubi.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kehidupan Neji dan keluarga Hyuuga nya menjadi kacau saat Hinata diculik dan terbunuhnya hanabi, munculnya sosok 'Hinata' yang lain sungguh membuat pikiran Hiashi dan klan Hyuuga bingung.

'Hinata' palsu itu mengancam akan membunuh Hinata yang asli kalau sampai ada yang menyebarkan kalau dirinya bukanlah 'Hinata'. Selain itu, 'Hinata' juga membunuh Hanabi sebagai contoh karena merasa Hinata belum cukup sebagai ancaman .

Kagura menatap tajam 'Hinata' palsu yang ada di depannya, selama ini Kagura sebenarnya tau kalau Hanabi dan Hinata selalu bertukar peran. Hanabi yang ingin menjadi Hinata, sementara Hinata yang akan selalu menuruti permintaan Hanabi. Kagura bisa membedakan mereka berdua selam ini, walaupun wajah Hinata dan Hanabi itu kembar identik.

Sekali lihat, Kagura tau kalau sosok 'Hinata' itu adalah Hanabi, tapi kenyataan membantah hipotesa Kagura. Sosok kaku Hanabi dalam peti mati seolah menjadi bukti kuat bahwa orang didepannya ini bukan Hanabi.

Seakan kemunculan 'Hinata' palsu belum cukup menyiksanya, Kyuubi memutuskan hubungan percintaan mereka. Neji yang depresi bertemu dengan Gaara, seorang gadis cantik yang langsung merebut hatinya. Tapi lagi-lagi hubungan mereka tidak berlangsung lama, Gaara meninggalkan Neji karena memergoki Neji berciuman dengan Kagura.

Neji hancur dan terpuruk, sampai akhirnya Neji bertemu lagi dengan Kyuubi yang sudah merubah namanya menjadi Kurama. Kurama mengajak Neji bergabung dengan NIU Ent sebagai Trainee, merasa kegiatan di NIU mungkin bisa membuat pikirannya teralihkan dari Gaara Nejipun menyetujui ajakan Kurama.

Kagura yang merasa bersalah karena membuat Neji dan Gaara putus, memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya, dengan mengiris nadi tangannya, Kagura meninggalkan dunia ini dengan penuh penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

'Hinata' mengikuti Neji masuk ke NIU Ent untuk mengejar Sasuke yang sudah menjadi obsesinya sejak lama. Neji yang takut keselamatan Hinata terancam, memutuskan untuk hanya diam dan mengawasi. Dibantu oleh Kurama, Neji dan Hiashi menyusun rencana untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

Dalam cerita LOVE, Neji sudah memulai rencananya dengan bantuan semua orang .. sementara identitas 'Hinata' palsu sebentar lagi akan terbuka, siapa sebenarnya Hinata? Dan apakah Hinata selamat? Ikuti terus LOVE.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SASUfemNARU, ITAKYUU, KIBAHINA, NEJIfemGAARA**

**slight Pair : ItaKure, SasuHina, Sasusaku, FugaKure, dll**

**RATE : M**

**WARNING!**

**fic ini mengandung fem naru dan fem gaara, and MPREG. you've read this warning. so press back if you doesnt like this kind of stories. YAOI, STRAIGHT, TYPOS, author baru, dll ..**

**read and review pleaseeee**

**Akhirnyaaaa ... You resmi menjanda pemirsa \(^_^)/ ... sedih sih, tapi daripada makan hati .. **

**Oke ... Langsung aja yeee ... Author lagi Fall in Love ama Akang Levi n Akang Kagami dari fandom sebelah ... Uhuyyyy**

**Keep support SasuNaru n NaruSasu**

**LOVE**

"I Love You ..."

Seruan Gaara dari atas panggung sukses membuat para penggemarnya berteriak heboh, bahkan Racconers (sebutan untuk fans Gaara) menghujani panggung dengan bunga mawar merah kesukaan Gaara.

Gaara berdiri diatas panggung diapit oleh para personil Blue. Para artis NIU seperti Sasori, Shizuka, bahkan Sakura dan Sai yang ikut ambil bagian dalam konser debut Gaara berdiri berjajar di atas panggung. Para artis NIU itu tampak berjoget mengikuti irama lagu "Fantastic Baby" yang diputar oleh staf, dan disambut pekikan fans yang hadir dalam acara tersebut.

Para artis NIU berbondong-bondong memenuhi backstage yang disediakan, sungguh konser hari ini sangat menguras energi mereka.

"Huaaaahhhh ! Aku capek sekaliiii .. !" seru Shizuka sambil langsung berbaring di atas lantai, tingkah Shizuka yang absurd itu langsung mengundang seruan Guren sang manajer yang takut kulit artisnya terluka.

Deidara tertawa kecil melihat wajah ngambek Shizuka yang sedang dimarahi oleh Guren, tapi senyum diwajahnya langsung menghilang saat menyadari kalau artis yang tampil saat ini sangat berbeda dari rencana mereka pada awalnya.

Hinata yang mengamati perubahan raut wajah Deidarapun menghela nafas kasar, dilangkahkannya kakinya yang jenjang ke arah Deidara.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Dei?" tanya Hinata yang mengambil tempat duduk disamping Deidara.

Deidara langsung tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Hinata di sampingnya, menolehkan wajahnya singkat, Deidara kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Shizuka yang masih bertengkar dengan manajernya, guren.

"Aku hanya memikirkan keadaan Neji-kun dan Kuu-chan .." sahut Deidara singkat. Hinata tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban Deidara.

"Kau tenang saja ~ .. sebentar lagi Neji-nii pasti akan kembali" kata Hinata dengan nada sing a song.

Deidara melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata, perlahan senyuman sinis terlukis dibibir mungilnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Deidara langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu diiringi Gaara dan Konan yang sejak tadi melihat interaksi antara Deidara dan Hinata.

Hinata menatap kepergian Deidara dengan tatapan datar, "Jangan buat aku menyakitimu juga, Dei .." batin Hinata.

**NIU Ent**

Orochimaru duduk tenang di meja panjang yang sudah disediakan, para wartawan yang sudah berbaris rapi menanti dengan sabar kedatangan para personil Share yang akan mengadakan jumpa pers.

Tak lama, pintu di hall NIU terbuka dan para personil Share memasuki tempat konfrensi pers. Sekilas para wartawan bisa melihat raut wajah lelah yang ditunjukkan oleh sang Leader, aka Sasuke. Sasuke hari itu memakai long coat panjang selutut berwarna hijau tua, untuk celananya Sasuke mengenakan celana jeans warna hitam dan kaos v neck warna hitam pula untuk bawahannya Sasuke mengenakan sepatu kets merk Adibas warna merah marun.

Dibelakang Sasuke, tampak Hyuuga Neji berjalan mengikuti sang ketua. Neji memilih mengenakan pakaian formal dalam acara hari itu, kemeja putih dengan dilapisi tuksedo warna abu-abu membalut tubuh kekar sang Hyuuga, untuk celana Neji memilih memakai celana kain yang senada dengan tuksedonya, sementara sebuah sepatu pantofel warna hitam turut menyempurnakan penampilan Neji hari itu.

Sasori berjalan tepat dibelakang Neji, begitu acara debut Gaara selesai, Sasori langsung kembali menuju NIU. Mengingat begitu mepetnya waktu Sasori, Sasori hanya mengenakan kaos hitam yang dilapisi kemeja merah kotak-kotak dan ripped jeans selutut, untuk sepatu Sasori mengenakan sepatu kets berwarna senada dengan kaosnya.

Suasana Hall yang awalnya sunyi langsung menjadi riuh begitu para wartawan menyadari bahwa Kurama tidak muncul hari itu. Bisik-bisik dan beragam spekulasi mulai terdengar dari para wartawan.

Sasuke yang mulai merasa terganggu langsung berdehem keras untuk menarik perhatian para wartawan. Mendengar deheman yang tidak biasanya keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha para wartawanpun langsung diam sambil memfokuskan dirinya kembali pada acara yang berlangsung.

Orochimaru tertawa kering melihat aura kegelapan yang menguar dari tubuh sang Uchiha, mengingat apa yang dialami si Leader, Orochimaru sangat maklum kalau suasana hati Sasuke sangat buruk saat ini.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai acara hari ini. Bagi yang ingin bertanya harap mengacungkan tangan dan menunggu dipilih oleh Orochimaru-sama" suara dari sang moderator disambut dengan mengacungnya semua tangan yang ada di ruangan itu.

Orochimaru langsung speechless melihat semua wartawan mengacungkan jarinya tinggi-tinggi. "Mereka seperti anak TK .. " batin Orochimaru, menyadari waktu yang terbatas Orochimaru langsung menunjuk salah satu wartawan.

Wartawan wanita yang ditunjuk Orochimaru langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Perkenalkan, saya You dari KurMae Magazine" kata sang wartawan itu. "Apa kalian bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Kurama-kun? Mengapa Kurama-kun tidak hadir dalam konfrensi pers hari ini? Apa benar kalau Kurama-kun sudah resmi keluar dari Share?" tanya sang wartawan.

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan, "Satu aja cukupkan!" batin Sasuke mangkel sendiri.

Orochimaru menatap Neji, sementara yang ditatap langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan berdehem pelan untuk menarik perhatian sang wartawan.

"Maaf, untuk saat ini Kurama sedang menjalani pengobatan di Luar Negeri, dan memang benar Kurama sudah mengundurkan diri dari Share." Neji menghela nafas berat, perlahan Neji beranjak dari duduknya diikuti oleh kedua rekannya, "Kami minta maaf untuk para penggemar Kurama, tapi kami bisa pastikan kalau Share tidak akan bubar" seru mereka bertiga sambil membungkukkan badannya bersama-sama.

Para wartawan semakin riuh mengetahui kabar yang sudah dikatakan oleh para personil Share. Orochimaru langsung mengkondisikan keadaan sehingga tenang, dan sesi wawancara dimulai kembali.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bergulir dan dijawab dengan cakap oleh Neji, sesekali Sasuke dan Sasori ikut menimpali jawaban Neji. Orochimaru yang memang sejak awal menyatakan kalau tidak mau berkomentar, menyerahkan semuanya pada Share.

Sampai sebuah pertanyaan yang menanyakan tentang pengganti Kurama ditanyakan seorang wartawan, personil Share terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke ambil suara. "Kami sudah memutuskan untuk mengganti posisi Kurama dengan seseorang yang sudah cukup lama berlatih di bawah naungan NIU" jawab Sasuke datar, Sasori yang merasa kalau jawaban Sasuke kurang memuaskan langsung menimpali jawaban sang Senpai. "Ah .. kurasa kalian semua sudah mengenal sosok yang kami maksud," kata Sasori sambil menunjuk ke sosok yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Kamera dan perhatian para wartawan langsung beralih pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan bermata onyx yang sedang tersenyum kaku saat menyadari perhatian semua orang sedang berpusat padanya.

"Ieeee ... bukankah Shizuka-chan itu wanita?!" seruan sang wartawan langsung membuat suasana kembali heboh, mendengar perkataan sang wartawan Shizuka nyaris mewek ditempat.

"Aku ini Laki-laki tulen!" seru Shizuka sambil menggembungkan pipinya sok imut, Sasuke langsung memasang pose mual melihat tingkah ababil Shizuka.

Neji dan Sasori terkikik pelan melihat Shizuka yang sedang dilecehkan oleh para wartawan. "Ah .. Shizuka-kun memang seorang pria, tapi dia Bishounen .." kata Orochimaru dihadiahi delikan maut oleh Shizuka.

"Ah, tapi selama ini Shizuka sering mengenakan pakaian wanita dalam beberapa acara" sanggahan dari sang wartawan sukses membuat Shizuka memutih. Orochimaru tertawa pelan mendengar sanggahan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang wartawan. "Ah .. Shizuka memang sengaja aku beri konsep seperti itu, crossdreserr itu sangat jarangkan?" sahut Orochimaru enteng.

Setelah situasi kembali kondusif, dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas, Shizuka melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan. Bukan mau Shizuka juga untuk berakting menjadi wanita selama ini, salahkan saja Orochimaru dan fetish geje miliknya batin Shizuka kesal setengah mati.

Setelah Shizuka duduk diantara Sasori dan Neji, sesi wawancara kembali dimulai. Pertanyaan yang diajukanpun mulai menjurus kearah pertanyaan pribadi, seperti siapa kekasih para personil Share.

Sasuke menatap datar seorang wartawan pria yang bertanya tentang sosok kekasihnya. Pikiran Sasuke langsung melayang menuju model seksi yang sedang terbaring di Rumah Sakit. Sasuke tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada para wartawan, rasa takut kehilangan sosok sang kekasih membuat Sasuke memilih jawaban yang sudah dirancangnya dengan para staff.

"Aku .. saat ini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Haruno Sakura"

Naruto menatap sendu kearah tv yang sedang menayangkan proses konfrensi pers sang kekasih, Naruto memang sudah tau kalau jawaban itu yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke, tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit mendengar kekasihmu mengakui orang lain sebagai kekasihnya.

Sakura dan Gaara yang ada di ruangan Naruto menatap sang model dengan tatapan prihatin, sungguh Sakura tidak berniat merebut Sasuke dari tangan Naruto, Sakura masih sangat mencintai Sai rekan duet sekaligus pacarnya.

"Na .. Naruto-chan?" panggil Sakura dengan takut, dia sangat takut kalau Naruto akan membencinya saat ini.

Naruto yang menyadari adanya ketakutan dalam suara Sakura langsung memberikan senyum tulusnya pada gadis bubble gum itu, Naruto tidak marah pada Sakura, malah Naruto ingin minta maaf karena membuat fokus Hinata beralih pada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, aku minta maaf .. " kata Naruto lirih, seandainya saja saat ini kondisi Naruto sedang prima, Naruto pasti akan turun tangan sendiri untuk membantu rencana Neji.

Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto, "Naruto-chan, kau tidak boleh banyak fikiran ne .. aku akan baik-baik saja" kata Sakura lembut.

Gaara yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya bisa terdiam, ingatannya berputar kembali mengingat masa lalunya dengan Neji. Hubungan mereka sungguh sangat berlangsung bahagia sampai pada suatu saat wanita yang mengaku Hyuuga itu datang padanya.

_Flashback ON_

Gaara yang saat itu sedang bingung karena biaya sekolahnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Sungguh Gaara sangat galau, selama ini Gaara hanya mengandalkan uang warisan Ayah dan Ibunya yang sudah meninggal untuk hidup. Dan saat uang itu menipis Gaara bingung harus mendapatkan uang dari mana.

Gaara melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju salah satu bangku yang ada di Taman, penampilan Gaara yang layaknya model sukses membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian para pria di Taman. Sore itu, Gaara mengenakan sweeter hitam lengan panjang , dengan short pants sebagai bawahannya, sementara kaki jenjang Gaara dibungkus sepatu boots tanpa hak bewarna merah marun.

Gaara sebenarnya sadar kalau short pants miliknya terlalu pendek, tapi mau bagaimana lagi .. namanyan juga Shortpants. Saat itulah Gaara bertemu dengan Neji, pemuda aneh yang menyanyikan lagu patah hati dengan ekspresi senyum diwajahnya.

Gaara menghampiri pemuda aneh yang terus saja bernyanyi walaupun cuaca semakin mendung, "Hei .. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara saat pemuda itu terus bernyanyi, menghiraukan petir yang menggelegar.

Mendengus kesal karena tidak diperhatikan, Gaara langsung menarik tangan si pemuda dan menyeretnya ketika hujan mulai membasahi taman. Neji yang ditarik oleh cewek beringas tak tau adat _menurut Neji_ menatap Gaara dengan kesal. "Apa aku tidak boleh galau sendiri, Kami-sama .." batin Neji frustasi.

Gaara menarik Neji menuju sebuah kedai kopi yang terletak tak jauh dari Taman. Gaara langsung melepaskan pegangannya dan menatap Neji sengit begitu mereka sampai di dalam Kedai. "Hei ! kau itu gila ya?! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau obat itu harganya mahal!" bentak Gaara kesal setengah mati.

Neji yang dibentak-bentak siluman cabe (menurut Neji lagi) hanya menautkan alisnya bingung, baru kali ini dia dibentak-bentak orang asing. "Hei .. kenapa kau suka sekali mengurusi urusan orang lain?!" tanya Neji jengkel mendengar ocehan Gaara.

Mendengar pertanyaan Neji alis tipis Gaara menukik tajam, menyadari kebodohannya menyeret pemuda gila tidak tau terima kasih seperti Neji. "Hei! Aku ini menyelamatkanmu dari pengeluaran yang tidak perlu!" sahut Gaara judes.

Neji tersenyum sinis mendengar penuturan Gaara yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal, "Heh .. kau ini salah satu dari kumpulan fansku kan?" tanya Neji pd tingkat dewa.

Gaara menatap tidak percaya ke arah Neji yang sekarang dengan kurang ajarnya menggrepe pantat kenyal miliknya dari samping. "MATI SAJA KAU MESUM!" dan sebuah cap tangan tercetak jelas dipipi sang pemuda galau.

Semenjak kejadian absurd tersebut, Neji menjadi semakin dekat dengan Gaara. Nejipun membantu keuangan Gaara yang mengenaskan dengan membiarkan Gaara kerja part time di cafe miliknya. Kedekatan mereka semakin lama menimbulkan benih-benih cinta di hati keduanya.

"Oe .. cewek gila rambut merah!" seru Neji sambil berlari pelan menghampiri Gaara yang saat itu sedang ganti pakaian untuk pulang.

Siku-siku imajiner bermunculan di dahi Gaara, memang sih, mereka tidak saling tau nama masing-masing, selama ini mereka hanya memanggil berdasarkan apa yang mereka lihat. Kadang Gaara akan memanggil Neji dengan sebutan waria, sedangkan Neji akan memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan pantat racoon.

"Aku punya nama, dasar cowok gila!" seru Gaara kencang, Neji yang mendengar teriakan Gaara hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku juga punya nama, cewek garang!" sahut Neji tidak mau kalah.

Menggeretakkan giginya dengan kesal, Gaarapun menatap tajam ke arah mata lavender Neji. "Namaku Gaara, rambut bau!" kata Gaara.

Neji tersenyum kecil mendengar nama sang pujaan hati, "Namaku Hyuuga Neji, Gaa-chan ~" sahut Neji dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

Gaara langsung membatu mendengar nada bicara Neji, "Yaaakkk ! kau menjijikkan!" dan sekali lagi pipi Neji mendapatkan cap tangan gratis dari Gaara.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, kedekatan mereka berdua menjadi lebih intim dari sebelumnya. Sampai akhirnya Neji menembak Gaara saat mereka berdua berlibur bersama.

"Aku mau kau jadi pacarku" kata Neji dengan tatapan super datar, Gaara yang mendengar pernyataan atau perintah dari Neji itupun langsung sweatdrop.

"Haaah ... dasar tanpa mata sialan!" sahut Gaara sambil menghela nafas berat, tanpa berkata apapun Gaara langsung mencium lembut bibir Neji. Neji yang kaget hanya bisa melongo, sementara Gaara tertawa riang sambil berlalu dari hadapan Neji.

Neji tersenyum kecil sambil menyentuh bibirnya, dan langsung mengejar Gaara yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

_Flashback OFF_

Gaara tersenyum miris ketika menyadari bahwa airmatanya keluar tanpa bisa ditahannya. Naruto dan Sakura menatap sendu ke arah Gaara. "Gaa-chan, kemarilah .. " panggil Naruto sambil menepuk sisi ranjangnya yang kosong.

Gaara menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto, air matanya mengalir makin deras saat melihat senyum tulus milik Naruto. Gaara langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto sambil terisak, tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura langsung bergabung memeluk dua orang wanita yang diam-diam sangat dikaguminya itu.

Hinata meremas botol pocari sweat yang ada dalam genggamannya saat melihat berita pengakuan Sasuke di tv. "Brengsek! Kau mencari lawan yang salah .. Haruno" desis Hinata sambil menatap nyalang ke arah tv.

Hinata langsung melemparkan botol pocari yang sudah penyok ditangannya ke arah seseorang yang terbujur kaki di atas ranjangnya. Hinata berjalan cepat ke arah sosok kaku itu, mata lavendernya menatap tajam tubuh yang sama persis dengannya itu, "Kau merusak segalanya .. Hanabi" kata Hinata datar, seringai keji tercetak diwajahnya saat tangannya menorehkan kembali luka di tubuh Hanabi.

_Flashback ON_

Hinata menatap penuh minat ke arah kolam renang, hari itu Hinata kembali meminta Hanabi menggantikan dirinya mengikuti klub ikebana yang seharusnya diikuti oleh dirinya. Mata lavender Hinata menatap lapar tubuh topless Sasuke yang sedang melakukan perenggangan di samping kolam.

Selama ini, Hinata berhasil menipu Kagura dengan menjadikan Hanabi sebagai kambing hitam. Mengatakan kalau Hanabi memaksa Hinata untuk bertukar tempat demi menarik perhatian neji. Tapi semakin lama, Kagura semakin tidak mengenali saat mereka bertukar tempat. Jadilah Hinata berhasil membuat Hanabi memerankan Hinata yang baik hati dan ikhlas, sementara Hinata memerankan peran Hanabi yang jahat dan berhati dingin.

Hinata bahkan meminta Hanabi untuk menjadi 'Hinata' saat di rumah, sampai akhirnya Neji menjadi sangat menyayangi 'Hinata' bukan Hinata.

Tak ada yang tau, bahwa selama ini Hinata terobsesi pada si bungsu Uchiha. Bahkan Hinata tidak segan-segan memperburuk citra 'Hanabi' di mata Sasuke. Beruntunglah Hanabi yang menyamar sebagai Hinata mampu merebut hati Sasuke, Sasuke selalu berlaku lembut pada 'Hinata' selayaknya adiknya sendiri.

Hinata semakin bahagia saat ayah Neji terbunuh, rencananya berjalan lancar. Membuat Kyuubi putus dari Neji, membuat Gaara marah dan minta putus dengan cara memaksa Kagura untuk mencium Neji. Ah ... hidup ini sempurna untuk Hinata. Hinata menemui Hiashi dan mengatakan kalau dia menawan 'Hinata', dan sesuai dugaannya, keluarganya percaya mentah-mentah dengan kebohongannya.

Hinata bahkan mengirim mayat 'Hanabi' palsu untuk memuluskan rencananya, dengan 'membunuh' Hanabi maka kecurigaan pada Hinata yang berbohong kepalsuan dirinya akan menghilang. Memberikan harapan bahwa Hinata masih hidup, dan yaaah ... dia masih hidup tapi dia penjahatnya di sini, sehingga keluarganya akan berusaha menjatuhkannya. Ah ... Hinata sungguh tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Neji dan Ayahnya. Terlebih saat mereka tau kalau yang mereka pikir Hinata palsu adalah Hinata asli.

Rencana Hinata hampir berantakan saat Sasuke menjadi artis di bawah naungan NIU, Hinata mengikuti jejak Sasuke dengan tetap berakting sebagi Hinata yang baik hati. Lagi-lagi rencana kacau saat Sasuke berpacaran dengan Namikaze Naruto, adik dari Namikaze Kyuubi yang sudah dia singkirkan. Hinata sempat takut kalau rahasianya akan terbongkar saat Neji masuk ke NIU, tapi rupanya sang Hyuuga sangat takut kehilangan Hinata sehingga tetap diam dan mengamati dirinya.

Hinata menyimpan Hanabi ditangannya untuk dijadikan alibi bagi dirinya kalau suatu saat dia tertangkap basah, sungguh rencana yang sangat sempurna.

_Flashback OFF_

Hinata menatap sinis Hanabi yang terbujur kaku dihadapannya, sementara mata lavender Hanabi menatap takut ke arah Hinata. "Apa kau takut, Adikku sayang?"

**Uchiha Resident **

Itachi menatap sedih ke arah Kaasannya yang terbaring kaku di hadapannya, Itachi menangis tanpa suara melihat kondisi Mikoto yang menyedihkan. Perlahan direngkuhnya sang Kaasan dengan lembut, Itachi langsung menggendong sang Kaasan dan berlari keluar dari kediaman Tousannya.

Setelah menyerahkan sang Kaasan pada orang kepercayaannya, Itachi kembali memasuki rumahnya. Kaki panjang Itachi berjalan menuju ruang kerja Tousannya dengan raut wajah yang sangat mengerikan.

Itachi menatap datar ruangan sang Tousan, sesekali telinganya mendengar desahan-desahan dari seorang wanita.

"Aghhh ... Fu ... Fuga ... bagaimana kalau is.. agh istrimu melihat?"

"Agh ... diam Sara!"

Itachi hendak membuka pintu kerja Fugaku, ketika sebuah tangan lain mencengkram tangannya. Itachi langsung mendeathglare Kidoumaru, pelayannya yang sudah lancang menyentuh tangannya.

"Maafkan saya, Itachi-san .. tapi Kurenai-san menunggu anda di bawah" kata Kidoumaru tenang, tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan tatapan tajam Itachi.

Itachi mendengus kesal, ketika akhirnya kakinya menuju ruangan Kurenai menantinya. Kidoumaru menatap kepergian Itachi dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Anda akan segera bahagia, Itachi-san" gumam Kidoumaru pelan.

Itachi menemui Kurenai yang sedang duduk di atas sofa ruang keluarga, tatapan Itachi menajam saat melihat Kurenai sedang menunggunya dalam posisi topless. "Apa maksud semua ini, Kurenai?" tanya Itachi datar, sungguh tidak merasa tertarik melihat tubuh montok Kurenai.

"Ah ... Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, Itachi ..." jawab Kurenai, sambil meremas dadanya sendiri dengan sensual, sesekali lidahnya menjilat bibirnya yang kering melihat otot Itachi yang hanya tertutup kaos tipis.

"Maaf, kau cari orang lain saja, aku tidak berminat" sahut Itachi cepat, sungguh mual perut si sulung Uchiha melihat payudara kurenai.

Kurenai mendecak kesal, sampai sebuah seringai terkembang di wajahnya, "Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini, Itachi .."

Itachi langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Kurenai untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan kita, asal kau membantuku menyingkirkan Sara Uzumaki" jawab Kurenai sambil tersenyum senang.

T

B

C

Guhaaaa ... RnR Plueaseeeeee


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SASUfemNARU, ITAKYUU, KIBAHINA, NEJIfemGAARA**

**slight Pair : ItaKure, SasuHina, Sasusaku, FugaKure, dll**

**RATE : M**

**WARNING!**

**fic ini mengandung fem naru dan fem gaara, and MPREG. you've read this warning. so press back if you doesnt like this kind of stories. YAOI, STRAIGHT, TYPOS, author baru, dll ..**

**read and review pleaseeee**

Kacauuuu ... makin banyak aja ya Typo saya .. hehehehe

Ceritanya udah mau END ini, dan cerita satunya akan diapdet dekat-dekat ini .. Makasih banyak yang sudah mau berkenan mereview cerita saya maupun membacanya .. #DeepBow

**LOVE**

Hatake Kakashi, pria setengah tua yang sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau merawat orang hamil akan seheboh ini. Namikaze Kurama/Kyuubi yang ada dihadapannya ini sungguh manja, kalau boleh memilih, keturunan ketiga keluarga Hatake itu pasti akan memilih ikut rencana Neji.

"Kakashi ... belikan aku pie apel dicampur strawberry dan lelehan coklat di atasnya!" teriakan melengking dari Kurama nyaris membuat Kakashi bunuh diri ditempat, dapat darimana coba kue absurd macam itu.

"Itachi-san ... cepat jemput Rubah Gilamu ini..." Batin Kakashi sambil memasang pose babu depresi.

**NIU Ent**

Shizuka Nadeshiko yang sudah secara resmi menjadi anggota ke empat Share melotot tajam melihat kertas panjang yang berisi jadwalnya bersama Share. "A... Apa kalian setiap bulan selalu seperti ini?" tanya Shizuka pada Sasori yang saat itu duduk disampingnya.

"Ini masih belum seberapa Shi-san, nanti pasti ada jadwal tambahan kok .. " jawab Sasori diringi cengiran saju jutanya.

Mata onyx Shizuka makin melotot mendengar jawaban Sasori, "Pantas saja kalau personil Share kurus .. Ah .. aku memang tidak seharusnya ikut grup .." batin Shizuka miris.

Sasori yang melihat tampang depresi Shizuka hanya terkikik kecil, Shizuka yang sudah banyak muncul baik di MV ataupun reality show selalu menolak untuk debut, dan sepertinya keputusan Orochimaru untuk mengganti Kurama dengan Shizuka adalah hal yang bagus.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan khusus tampak Sasuke sedang berbicara serius dengan Neji, sesekali dahi mulus Sasuke berlipat mendengar rencana-rencana dari sang Hyuuga muda. Pembicaraan alot diantara kedua pria tampan itu akhirnya berhenti ketika Orochimaru muncul.

Orochimaru memberi kode agar Sasuke dan Neji keluar dari ruangan spesial milik Share, sesekali CEO NIU Ent itu memijat lehernya yang kaku akibat terlalu banyak pacaran dengan dokumen di ruangannya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah berdebum sebagai pertanda kalau mood Sasuke sedang sangat buruk, sementara Neji yang merupakan biang perusak mood malah berjalan santai seolah kebal dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Shizuka menaikkan alisnya melihat aura buruk yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, hei .. walaupun Shizuka serampangan, setidaknya keturunan Nadhesiko ini bisa membaca apa yang terjadi hayna dengan sekali lihat.

"Sasuke ... tolong hentikan auramu itu, thats disgusting!" tegur Orochimaru, sudah cukup rasanya Orochimaru mengatasi pria-pria yang sangat susah diatur itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menguatkan hatinya akan informasi yang diberikan Neji. "Baiklah .. silahkan kau mulai apapun itu" sahut Sasuke ketus.

Orochimaru mulai menjelaskan acara reality show yang akan dilaksanakan oleh Share. Neji menyeringai lebar mendengar rencana reality show yang akan melibatkan seluruh personil Share, dalam pikirannya, Neji menyusun berbagai macam rencana untuk mengerjai Hinata.

#####=====#######

Hinata mengelap keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya, single solonya membutuhkan gerakan-gerakan dance yang lumayan aktif sehingga memaksa rapper Blue itu latihan keras.

"Hahhh ... ototku keram semuaaa ... " keluhan itu bukan berasal dari Hinata, melainkan dari Konan yang ikut menemani Hinata berlatih.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk berlatih bersamaku Konan .. " kata Hinata sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang tersedia di pojok ruangan.

"Hehehe .. habis aku kasian dengan Hinata-nee kalau berlatih sendiri .. " sahut Konan sambil meringis saat mencoba berpindah tempat.

"Nee .. Konan, menurutmu .. aku dan Sakura itu lebih hebat siapa?" tanya Hinata datar.

Konan mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengingat siapa si Sakura yang dimaksud oleh Hinata, "Ah ! maksud senpai anak baru itu?" tanya Konan balik, Hinata mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Konan.

"Tentu saja lebih hebat Hinata-nee!" seru Konan menunjukkan kedua jempol tangannya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu Konan, tanpa sadar tangan putihnya terulur dan membelai lembut rambut biru Konan, "Arigatou na .. Konan .."

**Hospital**

Naruto menatap datar ke arah Karin yang sedang bersidekap dihadapannya, sesekali mata birunya menatap jengah mata merah karin yang mendelik sejadi-jadi kearahnya.

"Sudah kuduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi .. "gumam Kiba melihat pertarungan mata dua orang wanita didepannya.

"Oke, aku mengaku salah Karin-chan .. Gomen ~" kata naruto dengan nada manja minta digampar.

Karin mendengus, dalam hati sudah menduga kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Naruto. "Oke aku maafkan, asal kau mau memakai rancangan yang kau tolak dulu" kata Karin dengan menunjukkan seringai kecil ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, sudah dia duga .. Karin pasti akan meminta Naruto mengenakan rancangan gilanya. "Kau harus menungguku sembuh Karin-chan .." sahut Naruto mencoba legowo, toh kalau dia sampai menolak Karin dia akan dicap durhaka.

"itu tentu saja dasar Aho Naru !" seru Karin seraya menghambur memeluk sang model kesayangan. "Jangan membuatku khawatir .. " bisik Karin, perlahan air mata menetes dari mata indahnya.

Kiba yang porsi hadirnya diragukan dalam fic ini menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari matanya .. "Sungguh mengharukan .. " batin Kiba sambil menyusut ingusnya.

Sementara Naruto tersenyum tulus dan balik memeluk Karin dengan erat.

**Share Apartment**

Sasuke menatap tak percaya ke arah wanita berambut hitam yang ada didepannya, mata onyxnya berkaca-kaca penuh haru saat melihat sosok sang Kaasan berada di depan Apartementnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mendekat dan langsung memeluk sosok wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Suke kangen Kaasan .. " bisik Sasuke pelan ditelinga Mikoto yang tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pelan punggung tegap sang anak.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik dan bermata onyx menatap penuh haru pemandangan di depannya. "Menma-sama, Fugaku –sama sudah menunggu anda" perkataan sang bodyguard langsung membuat Menma menyeka air mata yang sempat lolos dari matanya, tanpa menjawab apapun Menma segara berbalik dan mengenakan kacamata hitam miliknya.

"Pastikan tidak ada yang tau kalau Kaasanku ada disini" kata Menma datar, si bodyguard yang diberi perintah menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Menma.

"Maaf karena makan waktu yang lama, Tousan .. kali ini akan kupastikan kau menyesal sudah menyakiti keluargaku"batin Menma sambil menyeringai lebar.

**Uchiha Resident**

Fugaku menatap datar kamar miliknya yang kosong, sesekali mata onyxnya meneliti kemungkinan jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh penculik Mikoto. Sedikitnya Fugaku agak menyesal karena menurunkan penjagaan disekitar rumahnya, hanya karena fokusnya tersita oleh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Kushina.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang sudah berani membawa pergi Mikoto?!" umpat Fugaku dalam hati.

Baru saja Fugaku hendak beranjak untuk membunuh para pengawal tidak berguna miliknya, seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya memasuki kamarnya. "Ah .. kau, Menma .. " sapa Fugaku sambil tersenyum lebar melihat pewarisnya yang selama ini memperoleh 'latihan' khusus darinya sudah pulang.

"Apa kabar, Tousan .. mana Itachi?" tanya Menma pura-pura bodoh.

"Haaah ... anak itu semakin lama semakin memberontak, aku tidak tau dia ada dimana" jawab Fugaku sambil memasang tampang sok frustasi.

Menma menyeringai kecil mendengar jawaban Fugaku, "Ah .. aku ingin mengenalkan Tousan dengan gadisku" kata menma sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Siapa?" tanya Fugaku yang penasaran dengan orang yang sudah berhasil menarik perhatian Menma.

Menma melambaikan tangannya ke arah luar, tak berapa lama terdengar suara siluetto beradu dengan lantai yang semakin dekat dengan ruangan tempat mereka berada. "Ah, kenalkan ini Sara. Dia ... kekasihku Tousan" kata Menma ringan, senyum diwajahnya semakin lebar melihat sosok pucat Fugaku dihadapannya.

**Uchiha Corp**

Uchiha Itachi, pemuda tampan yang juga merupakan calon Ayah ini sedang bad mood. Ayolah ~ semua juga tau kalau Itachi itu demennya ama Yaoi, BL, MalexMale, bahkan kalau ada pairing LevixMikasa atau LevixEren Itachi tak akan lagu menjawab RiRen adalah couple favoritnya.

Nah sekarang bayangkan anda yang tidak tertarik pada wanita malah disuguhi pemandangan nyaris telanjang oleh para pegawai anda, apa anda ingin memecat mereka? dan jawaban YA sudah Itachi tulis besar-besar dalam banner yang dia simpan di belakang kursinya.

"Oe ... apa sekarang model baju mini seperti itu sedang musim?" tanya Itachi pada Kurenai yang sedang duduk nyaman di sofa yang memang tersedia di dalam ruangan Itachi.

Kurenai menolehkan kepalanya cepat dari majalah fashion yang dibacanya sambil melotot tak percaya ke arah Itachi, "Selama ini kau kemana saja bocah?" tanya Kurenai sarkatis, sungguh tak menyangka kalau Itachi sangat tak peka dengan sekelilingnya.

"Hei .. selama ini aku terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan keuangan perusahaanku daripada melotot lihat body cewek!" seru Itachi yang merasa tersinggung dengan nada bicara Kurenai.

"Ceh! Daripada kau memikirkan para gadis itu, lebih baik kau segera menyingkirkan Fugaku dari hidupmu kan?" kata Kurenai sambil meraih minuman kaleng yang tadi dibelinya dari cafetaria kantor Itachi.

Itachi menatap datar ke arah Kurenai, walaupun tatapan datarnya lah yang ditunjukkan, sebenarnya sulung Uchiha itu sangat bingung dengan keputusan Kurenai yang akan membantu Itachi untuk menyingkirkan Fugaku dari jabatan pemimpin klan.

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Itachi, mata onyxnya menyipit curiga ke arah Kurenai.

Kurenai terkekeh kecil, sejak dua hari lalu saat Kurenai memutuskan membantu Itachi, selalu pertanyaan yang sama diajukan oleh sulung Uchiha itu. "Sudah kubilangkan .. aku ingin menyingkirkan wanita Fugaku yang lain `" kata Kurenai dengan nada sing a song miliknya.

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan melengserkan jabatan Tousanku dari pemimpin Uchiha?" tanya Itachi tak mengerti dengan pola pikir gadis keluarga Yuuhi itu.

"Ck .. kau bodoh sekali ! tentu saja kalau Fugaku tidak menjabat sebagai pemimpin Uchiha lagi, para gadis itu akan pergi dari sisi Fugaku!" seru Kurenai.

Itachi hanya ber OH pelan mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir 'sahabat' barunya itu.

"Lagipula ... kudengar rubah betina itu sedang hamil?" tanya Kurenai sambil nyengir jahil ke arah Itachi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kurenai mau tak mau membuat wajah Itachi kembali murung, Itachi sama sekali belum menerima kabar tentang keberadaan Kurama.

Menyadari wajah sedih Itachi membuat Kurenai tersenyum kecut. Sebagai seorang wnita yang sedang hamil, tentu Kurenai tau bagaimana perasaan Kurama yang harus terpisah dari suaminya.

"Gomen Chi, kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak menyetujui rencana ini .. " gumam Kurenai pelan sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

**Konoha Hospital**

Naruto menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin, rambut blondenya yang awalnya panjang dia potong menjadi pendek. Tersenyum puas melihat wajahnya yang lebih segar dari yang dulu, Naruto segera memasukkan potongan-potongan rambutnya ke dalam kantung plastik untuk disimpan.

"Waaaahhh ! kau cantik sekali Naru!" seru Karin heboh sehingga membuat naruto nyaris terjungkal ke depan.

"Kau brengsek Karin! Kalau aku terantuk bagaimana?!" seru Naruto tak kalah heboh sambil melotot ke arah Karin.

"Ah ... sudahlah, itu tak penting" kata Karin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah kalau Naruto terantuk wastafel itu bukan hal besar.

"Baka Karin .. " desis Naruto sembari melemparkan kantong plastik yang berisi rambutnya itu.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya_ngambek. Karin yang membuntuti Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya Saudara sendiri itu.

"Kau jadi datang ke acara Reality Show dengan Share?" tanya Karin kepo.

Naruto menghentikan aksi ngambeknya dan menatap Karin dengan pandangan aneh, "Kau tau darimana kalau aku diundang?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Karin tertawa misterius sambil mengeluarkan undangan acara yang sama dari dalam tasnya, "Aku juga diundang loo~~~ Dei-chan kan modelku juga ~~" kata Karin dengan background bunga-bunga waktu menyebutkan nama salah satu orang yang juga menjadi model favoritnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, "Lalu kau akan memakai baju apa?" tanya Karin dengan semangat.

"Aku tak tau ... semua pakaianku tertinggal di Paris" jawab Naruto lesu. Oh .. tak taukah Naruto kalau Karin tengah menyeringai seram ?.

**NIU Ent**

Sasuke menatap serius barisan lirik lagu yang ada dihadapannya, kali ini dia akan menyanyikan lagu Jepang yang menjadi Ost Anime Tokyo Ghoul yang sedang populer. Sasuke berdehem pelan, tak lama lagu milik TK dari Ling Tosite Sigure yang berjudul Unravel itu mengalun indah dari bibirnya.

Lain dengan Sasuke yang sedang berlatih vocal, teman-temannya di Share sedang berlatih koreo mengingat Share memiliki satu anggota baru. Walaupun nanti di acara Reality Show mereka hanya akan menyanyikan 1 lagu, setidaknya mereka harus membuat Shizuka hafal dengan koreo Share.

"Oeeee ... bukannya nanti di acara itu kita diundang untuk main games kan? Dengan anak-anak NIU lainnya?" tanya Shizuka yang tergeletak kelelahan di tengah ruangan.

Neji yang sibuk menyeka keringatnya menatap tanpa minat ke arah Shizuka yang sengaja mengekspos perut six packnya, Pliisss deh, Neji udah tobat tau jadi Yaoi. "Tutup perut ratamu itu Shizuka .. dan ya, kita memang melakukan games." Sahut Neji sambil melemparkan handuk kering ke atas tubuh Shizuka.

"Heeee ... lalu ngapain kita capek-capek latian koreo?!" seru Shizuka tidak terima, selama ini Shizuka Nadhesiko memang terkenal karena sering membantu grup lain saat tampil. Tapi, selama itu dia hanya bertugas menyanyi, dan memberi fan service.

"Shi-san kan menjadi anggota Share, maka dari itu Shi-san harus hafal gerakan dance semuaaa lagu Share ~"sahut Sasori dengan nada sing a song miliknya.

Dan jawaban Sasori sukses memantapkan hati Shizuka untuk keluar saja dari NIU Ent.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk istirahat disela-sela latihan vocalnya tersenyum lembut melihat sang Kaasan yang sedang membagikan minuman untuk teman-temannya di Share. Sampai detik ini Sasuke masih sulit untuk percaya kalau wanita yang melahirkannya itu terlepas dari Tousannya.

_**Flashback ON**_

Sasuke menatap tak percaya ke arah wanita berambut hitam yang ada didepannya, mata onyxnya berkaca-kaca penuh haru saat melihat sosok sang Kaasan berada di depan Apartementnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mendekat dan langsung memeluk sosok wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Suke kangen Kaasan .. " bisik Sasuke pelan ditelinga Mikoto yang tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pelan punggung tegap sang anak.

"Kaasan juga sangat kangen Suke .." kata Mikoto, perlahan air mata bahagia mengalir deras dari kedua mata onyx indahnya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup sayang kening Mikoto, sementara tangan alabasternya mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah Mikoto. Merasa tidak aman, Sasuke lengsung menarik tangan Mikoto agar memasuki Apartementnya.

Neji dan Shizuka yang sedang berdiskusi soal pakaian langsung terdiam melihat sosok wanita yang ada dibelakang Sasuke. Shizuka tanpa banyak bicara langsung berlari dan memeluk Mikoto yang tanpa berpikir panjang membalas pelukan hangat Shizuka.

"Hikss ... A .. Aku kangen Mikoto-baasan ... " gumam Shizuka disela isak tangis yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Mikoto yang memang sudah mengenal Shizuka yang merupakan teman dekat Sasuke semasa SMP pun mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku juga rindu padamu ne .. Shizuka-chan .." bisik Mikoto pelan.

Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, "Aku ikut senang, Sas .. " bisik Neji.

Semua anggota Share memang sudah mengenal sosok Mikoto, dulu pada saat awal-awal dibentuknya Share Sasuke sering berkomunikasi dengan Mikoto via webcam disela-sela kepadatan jadwal Share. Tak jarang Sasuke membiarkan personil yang lain ngbrol dengan Kaasannya yang sedang terkurung itu, semakin sering mereka 'ngobrol', semakin erat pula ikatan batin antara Mikoto dan personil Share. Sehingga mereka akhirnya memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan Kaasan.

Setelah ngobrol ngalur ngidul melepas kangen, Sasuke akhirnya mengetahui bahwa kakak keduanya yang selama ini terkurung sudah mulai bertindak. Menma meminta Itachi mengeluarkan Kaasannya dari rumah saat Menma meminta seluruh pengawal kediaman utama berkumpul di tempatnya. Setelah berhasil membawa Mikoto keluar, Menma segera membawa sang Kaasan menjauh dari rumah Fugaku, dan akhirnya Menma memutuskan bahwa tempat teraman untuk sang Kaasan adalah tempat sang adik bungsu.

"Arigatou .. Aniki .. " bisik Sasuke pada foto Menma yang memang terpajang di kamarnya.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa meninggalkan Mikoto sendirian, memutuskan untuk membawa sang Kaasan ketika dia ke Studio. Atas persetujuan Orochimaru, Mikotopun membantu mencukupi kebutuhan para personil Share.

_**Flashback OFF**_

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya ketika ponsel miliknya bergetar, tangan Sasuke segera mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

From : Naruto Namikaze

To: Uchiha Sasuke

Subject: Alohaaa ~~~

Ne ... sampaikan salamku pada Kaasan Teme!

Dan jangan lupa untuk membawakanku bunga ketika kau kemari ~

Ps: Aku menyayangimu ~~

Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat deretan kata yang ada di ponselnya, Ah ... Naruto memang yang terbaik, dia bisa dengan mudah membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Tanpa membalas pesan dari Naruto, Sasuke merenggangkan badannya yang kaku dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Kau mau kemana nak?" tanya Mikoto lembut saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke di lorong.

"Ah ... aku mau ketempat Naru Kaasan .. " jawab Sasuke, rona merah menjalari pipinya ketika melihat Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya.

"Salamkan salam Kaasan untuk Naru ne .." kata Mikoto sambil menepuk pipi Sasuke pelan.

Perkataan Mikoto sukses membuat rona kemerahan semakin menjalari pipi Sasuke. Tak kuat menahan rona pipinya, Sasuke langsung berlalu setelah mengecup pipi Mikoto dan menghiraukan cekikikan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Kaasannya.

===========###############==================================

Sasuke mengendarai mobil Roll Royce Phantom warna hitam miliknya dengan tenang, sesekali bibirnya sibuk menyanyi menirukan suara music yang diputar. Sasuke langsung menuju Rumah Sakit setelah sebelumnya membelikan bunga sesuai pesanan Naruto.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir, Sasuke langsung menuju ruang rawat inap Naruto dengan membawa sebuket bunga matahari ditangannya. Sasuke tak perlu merasa takut ketahuan wartawan mengingat saat ini para wartawan sibuk meliput acara amal yang diadakan oleh Blue.

Setelah melewati lorong rumah sakit, Sasuke bergegas naik lift menuju lantai tiga untuk sampai di tempat Naruto. Di dalam lift ada seorang pria berwajah hiu yang tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya, tanpa memiliki firasat apapun Sasuke menaiki lift itu tanpa membalas senyuman pria hiu itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke ... " batin pemuda hiu aka Kisame sambil menyeringai lebar.

T

B

C


End file.
